Uma Estrela Preciosa
by Carissa Black
Summary: AU, slash, mpreg. Enganado por uma das pessoas em quem mais confiava e tendo cumprido seu destino, Harry decide abandonar o mundo que nunca lhe deu valor. Entretanto, o novo universo trará situações inesperadas!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ele está morto. Depois de tudo, morto. Como Cedric, Sirius, Remos e tantos outro. A guerra parecia não ter fim, mas meu ódio foi maior, minha raiva mais mortal que qualquer coisa que aquele monstro pudesse ter jogado em cima de mim. Eu fiz por eles, por aqueles que considerei minha família e que pereceram tentando me ajudar: Padfoot e Moony. Só por eles!

Sinceramente achei que era o fim de todos os meus problemas, que estava tudo acabado. Mais uma mentira que alimentei a mim mesmo, da mesma forma que outros o fizeram. Meus "amigos" me abandonaram, aparentemente eu era o seguro de vida de menor risco. Literalmente. Agora, como não sou mais necessário, Ron e Hermione sequer lembram de que um dia fomos um trio. O Trio de Ouro da Grifinória. Rá! Até parece! Estúpido incauto é o que fui, preso numa rede de manipulações. Tão entretido que estava com a possibilidade de ter amigos e uma família acolhedora que não parei para me certificar se eles eram verdadeiros. Por quatro anos fui uma pessoa diferente, fui exatamente o que o mundo mágico esperava de seu salvador. Abandonei toda cautela que havia me mantido vivo por 10 anos morando com os Dursleys e mergulhei de cabeça num mundo que acreditei ser capaz de me compreender. E talvez tivesse sido se eu não fosse seu maldito salvador.

Mas as mentiras não pararam por ai. Não, elas foram muito além. Começaram no dia do meu nascimento, quando o ilustríssimo Albus Dumbledore me tirou dos braços de meu pai, o mesmo que me dera luz, e me pôs no lugar de outro, que nascera morto. Eu jamais teria acreditado se as palavras da carta a minha frente não estivessem na caligrafia intrincada do próprio diretor de Hogwarts. Meus olhos as percorreram pela quarta ou quinta vez, as três primeiras não haviam sido suficientes para me convencer, cada frase mais absurda que a outra:

_Caro Harry_

_Eu provavelmente deveria dizer isso pessoalmente, mas o tempo que tenho disponível esta sendo completamente absorvido pelo novo semestre. Sei o quanto detesta seus guardiões e peço que me desculpe por enviá-lo novamente a eles. Mas no momento é imprescindível que fiques em segurança. Mesmo que Voldemort já não esteja mais entre nós, há Comensais da Morte suficiente para causar danos caso consigam por as mãos em você. Por hora as proteções na casa de seus parentes são as melhores que posso lhe oferecer. Estou trabalhando em proteções que poderemos erguer ao redor da Toca, provavelmente em um mês elas estarão prontas e os Weasleys concordaram generosamente em recebê-lo, portanto eu peço que não faça nada impensado e __fique onde está_

_Dito isso, Harry, creio estar na hora de revelar algo que jamais revelei a alguém e que, no entanto, lhe diz total respeito. _

A partir daí é que tudo começa a ficar inacreditável, incompreensível...

_Poucos sabem que Lily estava novamente grávida quando tiveram de se esconder. O menino, um ano mais novo que seu primogênito, infelizmente nasceu morto no dia 2 de agosto. O que ninguém soube, a minha exceção, é que outra pessoa estava grávida e dera a luz um menino no dia 31 de julho de 1981. Essa pessoa no entanto havia me procurado justamente por estar proibida de produzir descendentes por leis ministeriais e sem saber o que fazer para salvar seu fruto voltou-se para mim em busca de solução. E solução foi o que encontrei três dias depois quando o caçula dos Potter nasceu morto. Não me entenda mal, não tenho nenhum orgulho do que fiz, mas era necessário. Você, meu menino, mas do que ninguém entenderá a importância da profecia que me fora divulgada um ano antes. A partir daquele momento havia três possibilidades: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom e você, filho de um lobisomem. Sim, Remus era seu pai, e foi devido a sua gravidez que durante aquele último ano ele mantivera-se afastado de seus amigos, o que infelizmente o fez parecer mais suspeito do que qualquer um. Naturalmente, eu não soube de tais circunstâncias até o final de sua gravidez quando por fim resolveu me procurar. O Ministério tinha o poder de eliminar ambos caso descobrissem aquela gravidez. Fiz a única coisa que pude para garantir sua segurança: obliviei Remus para que acreditasse que seu filho nascera morto e o entreguei aos Potter sobre um glamur que o faria parecer com eles, nenhum deles jamais soube de sua verdadeira identidade._

_Quando Voldemort atacou, todos os Potter foram assassinados incluindo Harry. Você, meu garoto, por alguma razão que desconheço, havia sobrevivido com apenas uma pequena marca. A mesma razão pode ser atribuída a seu triunfo em junho passado no massacre que se seguiu após o torneio e cabe apenas a você entendê-la. Não há dúvidas de que és um bruxo poderoso. Até aquele ponto todos que sabiam de sua existência estavam mortos ou, como no meu caso, jamais revelariam o que tinha acontecido, então para melhor protege-lo eu alterei o glamur que havia criado antes para dar a impressão de que Harry Potter sobrevivera e Lucas, como eras chamado antes por sugestão do próprio Remus se não me estou enganado, jamais existira. _

_Sei que é difícil imaginar agora que tudo isso o que lhe relatei seja verdade, mas é preciso uma vez que o glamur romper-se-á no seu aniversário de 14 anos. Eu o teria renovado caso ainda fosse necessário proteger sua identidade, mas creio que com Lorde Voldemort morto e as leis ministeriais que ameaçavam sua segurança abolidas a partir do momento que criou-se a Poção Wolfsbane, o melhor seria assumir sua verdadeira identidade. Ela não lhe conferiria o anonimato que tanto deseja, pois ainda tens a cicatriz, mas o permitiria circular no mundo mágico sem problemas uma vez que somente aqueles que o conheceram bem antes saberão da verdade. Pense muito bem nisso meu garoto, conversaremos melhor quando eu o levar para a Toca. _

_Minhas mais profundas desculpas pelo transtorno que lhe causei. Espero que permaneças bem até a próxima vez que nos virmos. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Isso tudo era completamente surreal, mas três coisas o incomodavam profundamente. As leis dais quais o diretor falava, eram uma delas, porque haviam sido abolidas dez atrás, que foi quando Wolfsbane foi criada. O que quer dizer que ele poderia Ter tido um pai por dez anos ou mais, caso sua identidade tivesse sido revelada antes. E Remos, Merlim! Remus não precisaria ter ficado sozinho por tanto tempo e carregado tanta dor e mágoa. Como Dumbledore podia permitir que aquilo tivesse continuado?!

E quanto a seu outro pai, ele sabia que gravidez masculina era possível no mundo mágico mas eram necessários dois bruxos para fazer um bebê, não era? Então quem diabos era o outro?!

Outra coisa que não entrava em sua cabeça era o fato de que ele era um ano mais novo, tudo bem que ele sempre estivera entre os menores do seu ano, mas nunca – nem em um milhão de anos – ele teria suposto que o problema não era a sua genética mas a sua maldita idade, era demais!

Não, ele não podia mais suportar esse mundo de intrigas e manipulações. Todos que amara um dia estavam mortos. Ele não queria esperar por Dumbledore, não queria sequer vê-lo. Raiva, frustração e grande mágoa, vinham a sua mente quando pensava em seu antigo diretor. Felizmente ainda lhe restava um última alternativa, uma que ele descobrira durante seus estudos para o Torneio Tribruxo e que passara a considerar cuidadosamente após a Batalha Final contra o Lorde das Trevas. Antes de deixar Hogwarts, ele voltara a biblioteca e duplicara, com um feitiço muito útil e pouco conhecido, o livro "O Fluxo da Magia", que trouxera consigo para os Dursleys. Uma passagem em especial chamara-lhe a atenção:

"_**Alterno Realitis Maximum**__ é um feitiço desconhecido por muitos e sem nenhuma comprovação prática de seus resultados uma vez que fora usado apenas três vezes em nossa história, e aqueles que lançaram o feitiço sobre si desaparecem no momento seguinte. Se de fato obtiveram sucesso permanece um mistério sem solução. O objetivo no entanto é conhecido: mandar o usuário a uma dimensão paralela e semelhante a nossa, mas na qual certos eventos podem ter ocorrido de forma diferente ou jamais ter acontecido. Uma outra Terra, por assim dizer. Se essa nova dimensão de fato existe, se é a única ou existem outras, e muitas outras dúvidas foram levantadas por críticos do Ministério da Magia em tempos passados, concluindo ter tal feitiço um risco demasiado e portanto conferido-lhe caráter ilegal. Entretanto como o poder para lança-lo estava aquém a capacidade de muitos, nenhuma lei foi oficialmente registrada condenando seu uso. O encanto fornecido no início desde texto deve ser pronunciado claramente, mas o intento também deve estar claro e forte na mente do usuário que procura atravessar as barreiras do tempo e do espaço. Atenção: o usuário deverá lançar o feitiço sobre si mesmo, nenhum outro pode faze-lo. As conseqüências, caso contrário, podem ser fatais. O mesmo pode ser dito caso aquele que lançar o feitiço não tenha o poder necessário para usá-lo." _

Tinha passado horas analisando aquele trecho, suas conseqüências, os prós e contras de lança-lo sobre si, e tudo o que conseguiu foi dar círculos dentro das mesmas possibilidades:

Ele poderia morrer ou

Poderia entrar em uma nova realidade, onde seria completamente desconhecido, e começar sua vida novamente. Um recomeço que nunca seria possível em sua própria realidade. Sem pressões, sem mentiras ou intrigas.

Ele também poderia entrar em um mundo onde Voldemort ainda existia, mas e daí! Ninguém disse que precisaria lutar e se lutasse seria apenas mais um soldado. Mais um na multidão. Esse era seu maior desejo, passar desapercebido, encontrar um pouco de sossego e privacidade. Sua vida não seria da conte de ninguém...

Sim. Era isso o que faria, pouco importa se morresse na tentativa. Nada o prendia a esse mundo. O que precisava agora era fazer certos preparativos. Iria sem que ninguém soubesse ao Beco Diagonal, compraria um baú com múltiplos compartimentos e num deles colocaria todo o dinheiro de seus cofres, ele tinha acesse tanto ao dos Potters quanto ao dos Blacks, graças a seu padrinho que deixara estipulado em seu testamento que Harry deveria ser emancipado na leitura daquele documento e receber toda a herança que lhe era devida na mesma ocasião. Um presente inesperado e mal recebi por Dumbledore, que tentou deter o processo. Felizmente sem êxito algum.

Em outro compartimento, colocaria todos os livros que tinha em sua possessão nos cofres das duas famílias, transferidos das inúmeras propriedades que herdara a seu pedido uma vez que nos cofres estariam seguros e mais acessíveis do que se continuassem espalhados pelo mundo.

Em outro os objetos mágicos ou não que possuía nos cofres e fora deles, incluindo adagas e espadas, arcos flechas, pensivas, jóias, a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai (er...adotivo), álbum de fotografias e muitos outros.

O quarto compartimento seria montado como um laboratório de Poções (uma de suas paixões secretas), com acesso a um pequeno mas completo boticário para preparar as mais diversificadas poções.

O quinto, como um largo estúdio equipado com instrumentos para exercitar o corpo e um ringue para duelos. O espaço também permitiria treinar os feitiços e maldições que desejasse aprender. Os cinco compartimentos teriam portas de conexão entre si e senhas ligadas a sua assinatura mágica. Somente ele teria acesso.

Os dois últimos seriam os únicos de fácil acesso para uso diária. No primeiro estaria suas roupas, o pouco que tinha pelo menos, e no segundo acessórios para o dia-a-dia, incluindo os livros que estaria lendo no momento.

Decido isso Harry pôs a carta do diretor de lado e foi para cama, amanhã seria um dia atribulado e assim que estivesse tudo pronto realizaria o feitiço. Não havia motivos para adiar sua partida pois não planejava se despedir de ninguém. Seu testamento, do qual cuidaria quando estivesse no Gringotts diria tudo o que era necessário ser dito, sua última mensagem a todos que deixava para trás. Se tudo corresse conforme o planejado, esta seria a sua última noite nesse mundo. Ou assim esperava.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi a viela mal iluminada da qual partira, ao lado de um pequeno boticário na Travessa do Tranco – um beco mal freqüentado que nenhum cliente cuja boa reputação quisesse preservar entraria – o lugar ideal para realizar um feitiço pouco convencional. O problema agora seria descobrir se o feitiço dera certo, a primeira vista nada parecia diferente, talvez o lugar estivesse um pouco mais limpo, porém isso poderia não passar de impressão sua, sua vontade subconsciente de ter dado tudo certo. Mas suas analises foram rapidamente interrompidas por uma forte tontura que faz o mundo girar a sua volta, os joelhos tremeram e ameaçaram levá-lo de volta ao chão do qual acabara de ser erguer. Harry, porém, rapidamente convocou toda força que lhe restava – o que aparentemente não era muito – e endireitou-se devagar, olhando para todos os lados, cobriu sua cabeça com o capuz da capa que usava e deixou a pequena viela. Sair da Travessa do Tranco foi mais fácil do que quando teve de entrar, o lugar parecia mais movimentado do que antes e não tão escuro. Talvez tivesse mesmo dado certo, talvez estivesse em um mundo diferente...com o coração explodindo dentro de seu peito ele entrou no Beco Diagonal.

Muitas pessoas percorriam a rua aquela hora, Harry supôs que deveria ser quase meio-dia já que sol estava alto, e ninguém parecia muito preocupado com um possível ataque. As lojas eram as mesmas – o que o deixou novamente inseguro quanto ao sucesso da viagem – mas sua aparência era um pouco diferente. Alguns detalhes como cores e logotipos que não eram os mesmos dos quais se lembrava, nada muito concreto entretanto. De repente algo em seu campo de visão chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o estacar. No outro lado da rua uma placa de madeira roxa com letras prateadas acima de uma vitrine colorida, cheia de brinquedos e jogos infantis anunciava: Vegas' Dreams. Ele jamais vira aquela loja antes, a esperança brotou em seu peito e sem perceber de fato o que fazia, começou a ir em sua direção. No meio do caminho, contudo, foi forçado a parar devido a uma forte tontura que apoderou-se de todo seu corpo, enfim a exaustão vencia sua força de vontade. Fechou os olhos e esperou o fatídico choque contra o chão que viria a seguir, mas esse nunca aconteceu. Sentiu, antes, dois braços fortes envolverem seu torço e um grito agudo ressoar em seu cérebro até perder os sentidos.

No mesmo momento que Harry entrava nessa nova realidade, em outro local – poucas milhas distante – uma forte energia emanara de um dos três homens que até alguns instantes atrás conversavam descontraidamente sobre as últimas notícias que permeavam as páginas do Profeta Diário, em especial, o possível retorno de Lorde Voldemort. A conversa tornava-se cada vez mais tensa quando ocorreu o incidente, o grito de Remus colocando os outros dois em pé e ao seu lado no passo de um segundo. Uma luz dourada foi violentamente expelida de seu corpo frágil, desaparecendo com a mesma rapidez que surgira. Contudo, deixava para trás um vazio extremo no âmago do lobisomem, um vazio que por mais de 14 anos estivera preenchido.

"Lucas..." murmurou, antes de perder a consciência.

Sirius e James olharam-se apreensivos. Nenhum dos dois conseguia entender o que havia acontecido, mas o primeiro tinha a ligeira impressão de que algo mudara profundamente. Suas vidas estavam para dar uma volta de 180 graus, e ele só podia rezar que fosse para melhor.

O que ninguém presenciou – nem mesmo aqueles que habitavam as partes mais escuras da mal freqüentada Travessa do Tranco – foi a mesma luz dourada e poderosa de antes agasalhar e ser absorvida por uma pequena forma, encolhida em um chão sujo.

Pouco a pouco ele foi voltando a si, o primeiro sentido a voltar foi o tato e com ele percebeu que estava deitado em algo macio, provavelmente uma cama. O segundo foi a audição e pelo que podia escutar não havia ninguém por perto, ótimo pois ele precisava pensar no faria a seguir. O terceiro foi o olfato e esse infelizmente não captou nenhum cheiro de comido, o seu estômago deu um alto grunhido de desapontamento. A seguir e lentamente, Harry foi abrindo os olhos e deu graças a Deus quando percebeu que o lugar onde estava se achava na mais completa escuridão, a pouca luz que penetrava por uma pequena fresta nas cortinas que cobriam de cima a baixo uma janela a sua frente revelava um quarto pequeno com uma cama de dossel, um armário de madeira trabalhada com estrelas e meia luas ao lado da porta à direita e uma pequena escrivaninha trabalhada aparentemente da mesma forma com um espelho em cima à esquerda. Os únicos barulhos que conseguia ouvir vinham da rua e nesse sentido eram muitos: sons de corujas, gatos, cachorros e passos humanos soavam lá fora, vozes exaltadas e certamente enroladas chegavam aos seus ouvidos e ele sentiu o rosto aquecer com alguns dos comentário crus e impertinentes que podia discernir. Tudo levava a crer que a madrugada ia alta. As primeiras horas de um novo dia...mas que dia? E onde estava?

Uma gota de medo, como aquela que pinga na superfície espelhada de um rio, pareceu vibrar seu corpo em ondas cada vez maiores que as anteriores. Puro pânico tomou conta de sua consciência quando finalmente o impacto do que havia feito o atingiu. Estava sozinho, em um universo totalmente diferente no qual ninguém o conhecia. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. O que estava feito, estava feito. Não poderia voltar atrás mesmo que quisesse e de qualquer forma, no fundo (onde o medo do desconhecido não conseguia alcançar), ele sabia que tinha sido a coisa cera a fazer. Agora era hora de olhar para frente e decidir o que faria a seguir. Certamente não poderia se apresentar como Harry Potter, todos saberiam ser falso, afinal mesmo que o nome em si no fosse tão famoso quanto era em seu mundo, os Potter eram uma das 14 famílias que fundaram a sociedade britânica de magia, o nome por si só chamaria atenção de muitos. Ou não? Quão diferente seriam as coisas nesse lugar? Quais eventos teriam sido diferentes? Se fosse muito ruim será que poderia realizar o feitiço de novo? Ir para outro lugar...não, não era o momento de pensar assim. Precisava raciocinar com clareza. Criar uma nova identidade para si deveria ser o primeiro passo. Um nome. Harry não queria se afastar muito de suas origens por mais arriscado que fosse, talvez pudesse homenagear as pessoas que mais significado tiveram em sua vida de uma forma bem simples: Orion era o segundo nome de seu padrinho, Lucas era o nome que aqueles que o amaram como filho haviam lhe dado por sugestão de seu pai biológico e Evans não apenas por ser pouco conhecido, mas por ser o nome de solteira de Lili, a única figura materna que teve em sua vida. Molly Weasley era uma boa mulher, mas nunca pôde considera-la como uma mãe. Era a mãe de Ron e de mais seis, a seu ver 7 já estava mais do que suficiente. Certo, concluiu depois de considerar todas as possibilidades que lhe vieram a cabeça, Orion Lucas Evans seria seu novo nome. Humm...precisaria de documentos, mas sendo menor de idade não seria muito fácil consegui-los. Outro problema invadiu seus pensamentos com a rapidez de um raio: sua aparência. Não podia andar por aí parecendo de um Potter, precisaria mudar alguns detalhes se não quisesse atrair atenções para si. Olhou para o espelho, na parede ao lado e começou a se levantar para ir até ele quando lembrou que precisaria de sua varinha para fazer as mudanças, observando o quarto escuro percebeu que deveria Ter começado pelo óbvio: luz. Precisava de luz, luz, onde pod...hã. O quarto explodiu em luz como se um pequeno sol surgisse a sua frente. 'Menos' pensou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo mas desejando mais que tudo que a luz diminuísse. Pouco a pouco o brilho que emanava de uma pequena esfera de luz no centro do teto do quarto foi diminuindo, até se tornar tão suave quanto os raios do sol poente. 'O que foi...espera isso...', seu olhar se fixou na pequena esfera de luz solar "Lumos Solem" suspirou Orion com admiração, como ele fizeram aquilo nem poderia imaginar. Desviando o olhar, passou a procurar sua varinha e a encontrou do lado da cama, em uma cabeceira de madeira também trabalhada. Estendendo a mão na direção dela, deu o primeiro passo para ir até a cabeceira, quando sua varinha voou para a mão estendida sem que ao menos pronunciasse qualquer encanto para convocá-la. Esquisito era pouco, não saberia dizer se tratava-se de magia acidental ou não. Das duas vezes o intento estava claro em sua mente, como quando pronunciou o feitiço que o trouxera aqui, mas nesses dois caso não tivera a intenção de realizar a magia. Talvez precisasse de um novo teste. Largando a varinha na cabeceira, deu alguns passos para traz e estendeu a mão concentrando-se em trazer a varinha para ele e um segundo depois já a tinha. Mas dessa vez, estando concentrado, pode sentir a mágica agindo por seu corpo com um canal (como se todo seu corpo fosse uma varinha) e o fluxo que partiu dele para realizar seu intento. Confusão era pouco para definir o estado de sua mente naquele momento. O que estaria acontecendo perguntava-se sem parar, a cabeça girando ante as inúmeras possibilidades, mas todos sabiam que magia sem uma varinha era impossível para bruxos e bruxas, quer fossem poderosos ou não. Poderia estar enganado a esse respeito, seria possível?

Tentando desanuviar a confusão que se instalara sobre ele, Orion decidiu concentrar-se no que era essencial naquele momento: remover o glamur ou pelo menos alterá-lo. Dirigindo-se ao espelho, mais um choque o tomou de surpresa. Seu glamur fora removido: seu cabelo não lembrava mais um ninho de rato, pelo contrário, suaves anéis de um preto luminoso escorriam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos continuavam maiores que o habitual mas o verde dera lugar ao dourado e suas lábios estavam mais cheios e vermelhos do que nunca; a pele assumira um tom caramelo, clara e fresca, as poucas sardas que possuía desapareceram por completo; suas feições estavam mais suaves e algo aristocráticas. A altura era a mesma, 173cm, mas seu corpo perdera um pouco do volume anterior para tornar-se mais esbelto, os anos de quadribol e os genes lupinos de seu pai garantindo-lhe músculos bem definidos. 'Graças a Merlim, mais um pouco e me confundem por garota'. Realmente o novo visual lhe caíra muito bem, mas como ele nunca se preocupara com a aparência antes não via razão para começar agora. Contudo, pequenos ou grandes detalhes foram chamando sua atenção a medida que se auto-analisava: o primeiro e mais notável deles, sua visão estava perfeita (e suspeitava que até um pouco melhor que o normal); outros, como os cachos e o tom de pele, só poderiam ter sito herdados de seu segundo pai e uma única pessoa que ele conhecia tinha essas mesmas características (embora a pele fosse um pouco mais escura): Sirius. Mas seria possível?

Tão distraído estava em suas conjecturas que não notou a porta do quarto se abrir lentamente ou a pessoa que dava os primeiros passos para dentro do aposento, até que esse o interpelou em voz baixa:

"Você está bem?"

Girando no eixo, a mão fazendo menção de puxar a varinha, Orion encarou a pessoa que estava próxima a porta, mentalmente repreendendo-se por ser idiota o bastante para ser pego desprevenido em um lugar desconhecido. Era um menino, da sua idade ou um ano mais velho, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos escuros como carvão, alguns bons centímetros mais alto, peito e ombros mais largos. Tinha o físico perfeito para ser um batedor ou goleiro.

"Eu...ah" – 'Droga, e agora?'

"Eu vi a luz e..." o garoto pareceu perceber o que ele estivera fazendo em continuou - O seu glamur se desfez ontem. Nós primeiro achamos que você fosse um dos meus colegas de Hogwarts, porém quando mandamos uma mensagem para os familiares desse meu colega eles disseram que devia ser um engano.

"Família..." Orion sentiu uma pontada de pânico começar a crescer em seu peito. "Que familia, eu não...eu não sei..."

"Os Potter, você parecia muito com Harry Potter antes. Mas agora não, bem você nem mesmo parece ter a mesma idade de antes. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Acho que 14 se ontem foi 31 de julho." E então percebendo o que havia dito, arregalou os olhos ainda mais "Merlim, eu dormi por uma semana?!"

"Ah é, você me deu um tremendo susto despencando daquele jeito na frente da nossa loja. Teria levado uma pancada feia se eu não tivesse conseguido segura-lo a tempo, sua sorte que minha mãe é uma excelente medi-bruxa e tratou de você rapidinho. Só que com o nível de exaustão mágica que você tinha, ninguém poderia imaginar quando você acordaria. Mamãe previa uma mês, sabia?"

"Um mês? Nossa! Espera, você disse loja?"

"Ah que bobeira a minha, esqueci completamente de me apresentar. Meu nome é Tyler Logan, minha família é dona da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e nós moramos no segundo andar. Eu estava realmente preocupado sabia, principalmente quando descobrimos que você usava um glamur e parecia ter uns trezes anos. Mamãe quase teve um ataque quando você começou a mudar, mas eu achei bem legal! Combina mais com você."

"Br-brigada" disse esboçando um sorriso embaraçado, o primeiro em meses.

"Qual é, só falei a verdade carinha. Agora é a sua vez, por que não diz seu nome e o que diabo você fez para reduzir tanto os seus níveis de magia" respondeu Tyler mais animado, sentando-se na cama e mencionado para Orion fazer o mesmo.

"Tudo bem, eu devo pelo menos isso a você e sua família. Mas primeiro preciso saber se vocês contaram para alguém que eu estou aqui, eu...bem, a minha situação é um pouco complicada. Eu gostaria de evitar complica-la mais ainda, entende?"

"Acho que sim, pelo menos vou quando você explicar um pouco melhor. Mas não precisa se preocupar que ninguém vai bater a nossa porta procurando você. Depois daquela mancada com os Potter, meu pai achou melhor esperarmos para que você acordasse para decidir o que fazer. Enquanto isso, nós temos procurado no Profeta Diário informações sobre uma criança desaparecida, mas não há nada. Seja lá que você for, ninguém parece estar te procurando..."

"Nem poderiam" o menino mais jovem murmurou baixinho e mais alto falou – me chamo Orion Evans, mas duvido que alguém vá procurar por mim, sou órfão. Os únicos parentes que tinha abandonei quando vim para cá.

"Veio de onde? E porque?"

"Boa pergunta, Ty. Isso é o que nós também queremos saber, se importa de responder meu jovem?" a voz era amigável mas grave e fez os dois garotos sentados na cama erguer rapidamente a cabeça.

Um casal na casa dos quarenta anos de idade encontrava-se parado a porta. O homem, assim como a voz tinha uma expressão amigável embora os olhos tão escuros quanto os do filho transmitissem toda a seriedade que ele dedicava àquela ocasião. Era alto e encorpado, os cabelos castanho escuros eram quase pretos, bem como seus olhos. Tinha o mesmo porte atlético do filho. Já a mulher, que tinha um expressão preocupada porém gentil, era loira e miúda, os cabelos caíam em ondas por seus ombros. Sua voz soou melíflua pelo aposento silencioso:

"Não se preocupe em começar tudo outra vez, ouvimos boa parte do que voc6es dois conversaram, peço desculpas por não termos nos apresentado antes mas não queríamos atrapalhar a conversa. Meu nome á Sarah e meu adorável maridinho aqui é Henry. No entanto a curiosidade é um dos piores defeitos dessa família e acabou vencendo nossa boas intenções" brincou tentando desanuviar o ambiente pesado.

"Tudo bem, como eu disse antes sinto que devo pelo menos isso vocês. Sou muito grato por terem me ajudado, eu não sou daqui e bem, acho que seria mais fácil começar bem do início para deixar as coisas mais claras. Do jeito que elas são, não sei nem se vocês poderão acreditar em mim de qualquer forma – dito isso ele soltou o cordão de couro marrom escuro que tinha no pescoço e segurando o pingente, uma fênix com asas abertas e em chamas feito de âmbar, murmurou a senha – "Maroto".

O pingente em pouco segundos transformara-se em um baú com vários compartimentos, abrindo o segundo ( ao tocar a segunda tranca, da esquerda para a direita) ele retirou de dentro um livro de capa de couro preta com o título O Fluxo da Magia em relevo. Abrindo diretamente na página que continha a passagem que o interessava, ele mostrou a família Logan como chegara ali, explicando somente alguns dos motivos que o levaram a tomar essa decisão tão arriscada, como o fato de seus únicos parentes vivos o odiarem, os poucos que consideravam sua família terem morrido e seus melhores amigos terem se provados tão falsos quanto ouro de Leprechaum (duendes irlandeses cujo ouro vem com tempo limitado de duração). Deixou de lado toda a parte que dizia respeito a sua fama e luta com Voldemort, afinal tudo aquilo era passado e de nada valia nessa dimensão, mesmo que ele acreditassem que uma criança derrotara o famigerado bruxo. Os Logan ouviram tudo com atenção e, tirando algumas raras exclamações de incredulidade, mostraram-se bastante compreensivos. Por fim, Sarah resolveu perguntar o único ponto que não tinha sido esclarecido a seu contento:

"O que eu ainda não entendi é o motivo do glamur. Qual era a finalidade?"

"Mesmo que eu quisesse eu não poderia responder. O único que sabe o porque de tudo isso é o Albus Dumbledore do meu mundo, foi ele quem decidiu que eu deveria ocupar o lugar de Harry Potter em meu mundo quando eu tinha penas três meses. O Harry de lá morreu no mesmo ano em que eu nasci e o diretor deve Ter pensado que eu estaria mais seguro sobre a proteção do nome deles. Tudo que sei ao certo é que o glamur se desfaria no meu décimo quarto aniversário."

"Seguro? Mas por quê?"

"Meu pai, bem ele tinha Lycantropy" disse Orion hesitantemente, ele não fazia a menor idéia de como esse mundo via os lobisomens.

"E daí?" questionou Tyler sem entender qual era o problema.

"Eu creio que entendo, antes de 1980 quando a Poção Wolfsbane foi criada, o Ministério possuía leis extremamente rigorosas quando a reprodução de lobisomens, nem sempre a maldição passava para o feto mas podia acontecer, e se fosse o caso tanto pai ou mãe e filho seriam exterminados. Contudo, Orion, você não tem com o que se preocupar. Hoje em dia o Ministério trata com muito mais respeito a maioria das criaturas mágicas, principalmente as racionais. A guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem os fez perceber que não poderiam mais aliena-los ou se arriscariam a tê-los como inimigos. Uma de suas poucas decisões ajuizadas ao meu ver."

"Henry!" – exclamou sua esposa, dando-lhe um safanão na cabeça. "O menino mal chegou e você já esta tentando convertê-lo a oposição, francamente!"

"Se Fudge também é o Ministro aqui, então eu já sou contra."

"Rá, viu Sarah! Da próxima vez manera na violência ok. Merlim, até parece que você não concorda comigo!" retrucou o outro massageando a nuca. Orion não podia culpa-lo, o tapa tinha parecido realmente doloroso.

Tyler, por outro lado, ria e balançava a cabeça, dividido entre a exasperação e o divertimento causado pelo bate boca entre seus país. Quando os primeiros raios da manhã surgiram por entre a fresta das cortinas, todos resolveram voltar para cama e dormir por mais algumas horas, afinal era Domingo. Até mesmo Deus precisou descansar nesse dia!


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A semana que procedeu sua chegada foi repleta de interessantes descobertas. Para agradecer os Logans pela generosidade que demonstraram ao recebê-lo, Orion ofereceu-se para trabalhar na loja, que durante o verão estava sempre bastante movimentada. Mrs. Logan inicialmente descartou a idéia, julgando-o muito jovem para pegar no batente e afirmando que era um prazer a todos tê-lo em sua casa. O menino entretanto insistiu no tópico até conseguir seu intento, assim poderia – argumentou ele quando Tyler o questionou sobre o assunto – sentir-se mais confortável com a hospitalidade que vinha recebendo. Não era justo receber tanto, sem dar nada em troca.

Mr. Logan, que pertencera a Sonserina em seus tempos de Hogwarts, entendia sua necessidade de como ele mesmo expressou "não dever nada a ninguém", e depois de ouvir seus argumentos não demorou muito a ser persuadido. É claro que a ajuda foi largamente apreciada e Tyler, depois de um dia inteiro vendo-o ajudar na loja sem ter nada para fazer, juntou-se a ele. Os dois trabalhavam por meio período, enchendo prateleiras, limpando a loja, polindo os materiais e recebendo os clientes. De vez em quando, especialmente nas horas em que Mr. Logan ia para o escritório no andar de cima cuidar da contabilidade, os dois aproveitavam para "testar" os novos produtos: jogavam goles extremamente lustrosas de um para o outro; liam as novas edições de Qual é a Vassoura?, comparando os modelos que havia na loja; experimentavam as novas luvas de couro de dragão e testavam sua flexibilidade. Orion estava particularmente encantado por uma feita com couro de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, macia e preta com um brilho prateado que parecia uma segunda pele pelo jeito como colava em sua mão. Em um desses momentos Tyler, sabendo da habilidade que seu amigo tinha em capturar o pomo-de-ouro, soltou um pela loja. Entretanto ele havia esquecido de programar o pomo para voar baixo, dentro do perímetro da loja, e o resultado não foi nada bonito. Um cliente entrara, deixando a porta levemente entreaberta, o que levou o pomo a escapar e os dois meninos a ter de pegar suas vassouras e voar atrás dele.

Orion, depois de quase meia hora perseguindo a esfera dourada por todo Beco Diagonal, finalmente conseguiu capturá-la em um fantástico mergulho a quase setenta metros de altura. O feito atraiu uma pequena multidão que foi crescendo a medida que os garotos tentavam alcançar o pomo, quando os dois finalmente tocaram o chão viram-se envolvidos por uma massa de espectadores. Pelo menos três jogadores profissionais e um olheiro aproximarem-se deles e anotaram seus nomes, prometendo entrar contato assim que possível. Alguns repórteres que por ali passavam tiraram fotografias, mas quando o menor dos dois meninos percebeu que eles se aproximavam para talvez entrevistá-los – o que de fato era a pretensão da maioria – se virou e correu na direção contrária, querendo colocar a maior distância possível entre si e os "abutres", seu apelido carinhoso para todos os repórteres que já conhecera. O garoto mais velho, percebendo que seu amigo se afastava e aterrorizado com a possibilidade de ficar sozinho com aquele bando, correu atrás dele. Henry ficou tão animado com a perspectiva dos garotos serem convocados para jogar profissionalmente, como ele também fizera até poucos anos atrás, que nem ao menos criticou-os pela brincadeira malfadada.

Um dia depois que o jornal publicou o incidente – na primeira página além do mais – Orion resolveu se vingar de Tyler utilizando a sua recém descoberta habilidade de convocar a magia dentro de si para realizar seus intentos (o que era diferente da simples magia sem varinha, apesar dessa também não ter nada de simples, uma vez que não envolvia encantamentos apenas concentração) e enfeitiçou um balaço para seguir seus amigo por todos os lados, desviando de qualquer outro obstáculo que se interpusesse em seu caminho e dando-lhe leves pancadinhas na cabeça, isto é, leves para um balaço de 2kg. Orion sorrio lembrando-se de Fred e George, dos quais copiara a idéia. Mr. Logan certamente poderia ter resolvido o problema com rapidez caso tivesse atendido aos resmungos do filho, que implorara a ele para desfazer o encanto. O homem apenas rira e o aconselhara a encarar seus problemas de frente, o que infelizmente – naquele caso específico – não havia sido uma boa idéia. Orion quase se mijara de tanto rir e Henry não ficou muito atrás quando segundos mais tarde retornara para ver o que tinha acontecido.

As noites, todos se reuniam para uma jantar em família. De inicio, Orion se sentira extremamente sem graça por estar intrometendo-se em um momento tão íntimo dos três, mas eles logo o puseram à vontade. Não demorou muito para que o jovem começasse a tratar os adultos pelo nomes de batismo, por insistência deles é claro, e a considerar-se parte daquela pequena família. Sarah trabalhava de segunda à sexta, das nove às cinco da tarde no hospital St. Mungos, e preparava o jantar assim que entrava em casa. Entretanto, era muito comum terem de pedir comida pela entrega coruja de um dos pequenos restaurantes locais, pois Sarah volta e meia chegava exausta do trabalho e os outros dois eram uma grande negação na cozinha. Tyler afirmava que o mesmo era verdade para seu talento em Poções, mas como um bom Corvinal que ele era, esforçava-se em dobro para manter-se a par com seus colegas e não causar vergonha a sua casa. O sorriso debochado que usava quando disse isso fez seu amigo ter pena da pobre alma que tinha a infelicidade de tornar-se seu par na sala de aula a cada ano. Da segunda vez que foram pedir comida fora, Orion ofereceu-se para cozinhar e afirmou que sempre gostara dessa tarefa quando morava com seus parentes. Os três ficaram sem graça em aceitar a oferta, mas a teimosia do menino os venceu novamente e depois que provaram sua comida, nenhum deles encontrou em si vontade suficiente para desencorajar o menino a ocupar-se de mais aquela tarefa. Afinal o garoto era um gênio na cozinha. E assim, daquele dia em dia, Sarah e Orion passaram a revezar-se no preparo do jantar e como, na maioria das vezes em que ele cozinhava Tyler ficava por perto, este acabou aprendendo uma coisa ou outra sobre a arte de cozinhar. O suficiente, pensava ele, para não morrer fome.

Quando todos retiravam-se para cama por volta das dez da noite, Orion também ia para seu quarto. Porém ao invés de dormir, como os outros acreditavam que ele estava fazendo, o menino passava a maior parte da noite lendo os livros que trouxera consigo sobre aos mais variados assuntos, concentrado-se em áreas que antes não dera muito atenção: poções, herbologia, aritimancia, runas, criaturas mágicas, feitiços e transfiguração (particularmente a teoria de como torna-se um animagos). Antes de chegar a esse mundo Orion preocupara-se unicamente em ler livros relacionados a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Quadribol e um que outro livro de Feitiços. Porém aqui, sem a pressão das responsabilidades que antes jogavam sobre ele, o garoto tinha tempo suficiente para concentrar-se em outros assuntos que não aqueles essenciais a sua sobrevivência. Alguns deles, como teoria em magia e políticas ministeriais, pelos quais ele jamais esperava interessar-se adquiriram um certo fascínio, visto que eram os dois maiores responsáveis pela formação da sociedade atual. Somente quando a exaustão tornava-se insuportável é que ele ia para cama e mesmo assim seu sono era agitado, entremeado por pesadelos terríveis que o faziam suar frio e acordar assustado.

Ainda naquela primeira semana, Henry conseguiu através de alguns de seus contatos no Ministério da Magia providenciar uma nova certidão de nascimento e outros documentos necessários a um cidadão reconhecido pelo Ministério. Mr. Logan e Orion sentaram juntos certa noite para determinar o que o menino diria para explicar sua presença ali, seu passado e condições atuais. Depois de muita discussão chegaram as seguintes conclusões: o garoto passaria por um órfão (o que sem dúvida até aquele ponto era verdade), filho adotivo de bruxos nascidos trouxas que migraram para Inglaterra poucos anos atrás e recentemente faleceram em um incêndio caseiro, o que deveria explicar a completa falta de documentos que comprovassem sua identidade. Assim, por não ter nascido aqui, certamente não receberia uma carta de Hogwarts e poderia facilmente alegar ter estudado em casa. Como ele ainda era menor de idade e não possuía qualquer fonte de renda a exceção da "herança" deixada por seus pais adotivos, uma emancipação seria extremamente complicada de se conseguir, mesmo que Henry cobrasse alguns favores, e como ambos desejavam que o processo fosse o mais legal possível para impedir contestações, este se ofereceu para ser seu guardião legal. Oferta relutantemente aceita, uma vez que Orion não desejava ser um peso para pessoas tão boas quanto os Logan. Ao final daquela semana, no entanto, Orion Lucas Evans já tinha a sua situação devidamente legalizada e todos os documentos necessários em mão.

­­­­­­­­­­­A sua primeira semana tinha sido passada aclimatizando-se com essa nova dimensão. E pôde descobrir que muitos eventos aqui passaram-se de maneiras diferentes. A Ordem da Fênix, por exemplo, era uma fundação extremamente conhecida não apenas no campo militar, quanto também no social, financiando projetos de apoio a diversas criaturas mágicas e instituições educacionais para bruxos nascidos trouxas se familiarizarem com o mundo mágico e puro sangues conhecerem o mundo trouxa. Criara também orfanatos e centros de lazer, tanto em Hogsmeade quanto no Beco Diagonal e em pequenas comunidades mágicas. Graças a esses serviços, o lado da Luz tornara-se cada vez mais forte e unido, contentando a maioria dos membros da sociedade (mesmo alguns puro sangues fanáticos que queriam preservar - acima de tudo - o seu modo de vida). A guerra contra Voldemort aos poucos foi perdendo seu poder de destruição em massa, para tornar-se mais um movimento terrorista que vinha ameaçando as autoridades locais há aproximadamente 30 anos.

Aparentemente, A Profecia aqui era conhecida por todos e para ela havia apenas duas opções: Harry Potter ou Neville Longbottom. Suas palavras exatas não eram de conhecimento geral, mas o sentido sim e sua popularidade fez dos dois meninos celebridades instantâneas quando ainda mal haviam dado os primeiros passos e dito as primeiras palavras. Peter Pettigrew fora descoberto como espião em uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix, na qual todos os membros do conselho (o núcleo da ordem) foram obrigados a ingerir veritasserum e comprovar sua lealdade. Os Potter e Longbotton, por outro lado, jamais partiram para esconderijos sobre o Feitiço Fidelius. Pelo contrário, todos sabiam que as duas crianças da profecia haviam sido removidas para Hogwarts. Lá permaneceram por cinco anos, até que o Lorde das Trevas fora obrigado a retirar-se para Albânia, país tipicamente neutro. Rumores afirmavam que ele estava de volta, mas o Ministério até então negara-os veementemente. Outro fato que chamara a atenção de Orion foi a divulgação da Poção Wolfsbane, que teria surgido nessa dimensão cerca de 5 anos antes, e sido entregue para consumo ainda em estágio de teste por um ministro corrupto, na esperança de livrar-se de todos os lobisomens do país. Resultado: a maioria daqueles que ingeriram a poção tornaram-se estéreis nos primeiros meses do tratamento. A partir de então, e como compensação pelos erros ministeriais todas as leis que perseguiam as criaturas mágicas foram revisadas.

O clamor da população entretanto só cessou quando o Ministro de Magia, Bartolomeu Crouch, foi retirado de seu cargo e enviado com uma passagem só de ida para Azcaban, onde seu filho se juntou a ele alguns meses depois. O que realmente interessava ao menino era que, caso Remus estivesse entre os prejudicados, era provável que ele – Orion – não existisse nesse mundo e isso podia representar um problema inesperado.

Todos esses fatos e mais um pouco lhe foram revelados por seu novo guardião, Henry Logan, cuja paixão pela política era excedida apenas por sua paixão pelo quadribol. O filho parecia ter herdado tal admiração e os três passaram muitas noites discutindo as políticas atuais. Mrs. Logan as vezes juntava-se a eles, mas normalmente preferia retirar-se para a biblioteca com um bom livro ou a cópia mensal de Curandeiro Hoje, com artigos sobre os novos avanços na área. Orion lera alguns deles e os dois já haviam discutido o assunto em diversas ocasiões.

Por fim, ele pôde concluir que essa sociedade era em muitos aspectos mais avançada que a que deixara para trás. Seu mundo, em comparação, perecia bem mais negro.

Na segunda semana, munido com seus novos documentos, Orion e Tyler dirigiram-se ao Gringots, onde o recém chegado planejava abrir uma conta. Como os goblins não se envolviam com o Ministério, a permissão de seu guardião legal não era necessária e os dois garotos partiram sozinhos, planejando passar o resto do dia explorando o Beco e fazendo as compras necessárias para o novo semestre que começaria em menos de um mês. Orion havia sido testado no próprio Ministério um dia antes, para saber em que nível estava a sua educação. Todos os resultados apontaram para o quinto ano, com a exceção de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com os quais teria aulas junto ao sétimo ano ( e neste caso em especial, seu resultados no NEWTs valeriam também para os OWLS ) e de Feitiços, que entraria no sexto ano mas teria de freqüentar as aulas de revisão no final do quinto período e prestar o OWLS desse cadeira. Em Poções ele também recebera a oportunidade de seguir o mesmo plano das aulas de Feitiços, mas o garoto julgou que caso o fizesse ficaria com um cronograma tão superlotado que não teria tempo para nenhuma atividade extracurricular, como Quadribol .

Uma carta fora enviada a Hogwarts ainda essa manhã pedindo a sua admissão imediata e incluindo os resultados de seus testes. Ainda não haviam recebido resposta, o que era de se esperar. Porém, como Tyler estaria cursando quase as mesmas disciplinas do quinto ano com ele, os dois usariam sua lista como referência e voltariam mais tarde para pegar o que faltasse.

"Eu realmente detesto entrar nesse lugar" resmungou Tyler ao entrarem no banco "eles tem essa maneira de olhar mal encarada que faz as pessoas pensarem em torturas e risadas maquiavélicas" continuou com um arrepio teatral.

"Agora eu seu porque você não esta na Grifinória, Ty. Quem diria que o tremendo goleiro da Corvinal era um medroso embutido!"

"Como é que é? Escuta aqui pirralho, mais respeito com os mais velhos!" disse fingindo-se de indignado e atraindo a maior atenção para eles. Esse tipo de comentário tornara-se constante na casa dos Logan. Desde que eles o receberam como um membro da família, ele passara a ser o caçula e Tyler não perdia a oportunidade de explorar sua nova posição.

"Tá legal vovô, agora vai que a fila tá andando" retrucou Orion, empurrando e menino maior para frente. Poucos minutos depois ambos eram atendidos por um goblim extremamente mau encarado e especialmente rabugento. Os dois respiram com alívio ao serem encaminhados para um dos gerentes de contas.

Quase uma hora mais tarde eles estavam finalmente livres daquele ambiente excessivamente carregado na opinião de Tyler. Depois de ter aberto sua conta, depositando todo dinheiro que trazia em seu baú – o que causou um tremendo choque no seu gerente, já que aparentemente ele era o cliente de maior fortuna líquida naquele banco – e receber a promessa de muito em breve ter em mãos um relatório contendo todas as suas opções de investimento, informações relacionadas a sua movimentação bancária e coisas do gênero ( mas caso alguém perguntasse que coisas Orion não saberia dizer, pois deixara de entender o que Ragnoc, seu novo gerente, dizia a partir daí. Alguma coisa haver com as flutuações de um certo pote de ouro, mas ele poderia estar enganado...).

Assim que ambos desceram as escadas de mármore branco do banco viraram-se como autônomos na direção geral da sorveteria. Orion, com a satisfação de uma tarefa bem cumprida, carregava um pequeno saco de veludo prateado encantado para conter a exata quantia que necessitasse cada vez que o abrisse (ligado diretamente ao seu cofre) e um cartão de crédito do Gringots para uso no mundo trouxa. Tyler, por outro lado, ia reclamando o tempo todo do quanto precisava de algo bem gelado para contrabalançar o seu cérebro superaquecido. E Orion honestamente não podia culpa-lo por seu aborrecimento.

Depois de terem consumido duas bolas de soverte de baunilha e chocolate cada um, os garotos dirigiram-se a Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões, onde Orion planeja encomendar um pequeno guarda-roupa e Tyler alguns uniformes novos, uma vez que os seus já estavam um pouco curtos. Entraram na loja ricamente decorada em tons pastéis – outra diferença entre mundos para nosso viajante – e foram recebidos pela própria Madame Malkin, que se dirigia a eles com um sorriso apreciativo.

"Tyler, que bom vê-lo querido! Faz tempo que não vejo nenhum dos Logan por aqui. Como tem passado? E seus pais?"

"Todos muito bem, tia Marie. Mamãe talvez passe aqui mais para o final da semana, pediu que eu perguntasse se a senhora teria um tempinho para ela."

"É claro que sim, diga a ela que estarei esperando. Estou atendendo dois clientes no momento – disse apontando para os provadores. "Por favor fiquem a vontade, podem sentar-se, eu pedirei a Laura que traga alguns refrescos." E saiu, gingando os quadris, por uma porta nos fundos do aposento.

"Tia Marie?" perguntou o menor, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Ah é, ela e minha mãe são amigas desde que meus pais se mudaram para o Beco, eu devia ter uns três anos na época. Passavam horas conversando e como eu era pequeno tinha que vir também, não sei como..." mas o que Ty não sabia o outro não pode descobrir, pois naquele momento a porta da loja abriu-se novamente e três garotos dolorosamente familiares entraram em seguida: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Neville Longbotton.

Os três andavam como se fossem divindades, trocando sorrisos disfarçados entre si, cúmplices em algo que aparentemente só eles sabiam. Orion teve de dizer a si mesmo que não devia julgar os outros pelas aparências, afinal ele jamais trocara sequer uma palavra com eles. Todavia, antes que pudesse desviar seu olhar, encontrou os familiares olhos verdes – que tantas vezes vira no próprio espelho. Assim que aqueles três perceberam a presença deles, vieram na sua direção. Neville sendo o primeiro falar:

"Hei Logan, com vai?" disse postando-se bem na frente deles, os outros dois alinhando-se um de cada lado dele.

"Quem é o carinha?" perguntou Ron gesticulando com a cabeça para Orion. Este não pode deixar de erguer as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. 'Carinha?'

"Ah, este é Orion. Um vira-lata que eu tirei das ruas." respondeu tentando permanecer sério. Mas perdendo a luta espetacularmente quando os três garotos arregalaram os olhos e seu amigo cravou o cotovelos em suas costelas.

"Idiota" o escutou murmurar e pelo visto não foi o único. Harry voltou-se para Orion com um sorriso amigável, curiosidade visivelmente estampada em seu rosto.

"Eu sou Harry Potter e estes são Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbotto, prazer em conhecê-lo." disse estendendo a mão. No que foi seguido pelos outros dois, que finalmente lembraram de suas boas maneiras. "Você não é daqui, é? A gente viu vocês dois no jornal, belo vôo por sinal, e ficamos todos curiosos para conhecê-lo. Logan é do nosso ano, ele sempre arrasou no campo mas você eu não lembro..."

"Orion não é daqui mesmo – interrompeu seu amigo - os pais dele moravam bem para o sul do país. Nossos pais eram conhecidos e Ori está morando conosco agora."

"Por quê agora?" questionou Neville sem um pingo de tato, também olhando para ele.

"Ah eu...me-meus pais, eles...faleceram." respondeu superando o branco que tinha nublado seu cérebro com a presença dos três garotos.

"Ah...ãh, sinto muito. " retrucou o outro baixinho, corando feito um pimentão.

"Não, tudo bem. Você não tinha como saber." e pelo menos isso era verdade, falta de tato a parte. Para provar o que dizia, ofereceu a Neville um pequeno sorriso.

"Valeu"

"Sabe, assim de perto você parece conhecido. Nós já não nos vimos antes?"

Antes que Orion pudesse pensar em uma resposta plausível para dar a Harry, a porta de um dos provadoras ao lado se abriu e Madame Malkin entrou na sala, seguida por Laura. Percebendo que tinha novos clientes, convidou-os a sentar e depois levou os dois primeiros para os provadores, cada um com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão. Laura partiu para pegar mais refrescos, enquanto os outros meninos acomodavam-se para esperar.

Meia hora depois, tendo tirado suas medidas e anotado seus pedidos, Marie acompanhou-os a saída e prometeu enviar seus pedidos assim que ficassem prontos, já que não havia nenhuma necessidade imediata. Os jovens se despediram, abanaram para os três colegas que entravam nos provadores e saíram. Orion decidira encomendar apenas o essencial para Hogwarts: dois robes pretos simples, sem adornos já que ele ainda não fora selecionado para uma casa nesse mundo, um par de calças pretas, três camisas feitas sobre medida (uma preta, uma branca e a outra azul-marinho) e um único par de sapatos pretos. O resto pretendia adquirir no mundo trouxa e era para lá que seguiam.

"Ori, o que foi?" os dois se dirigiam para o Caldeirão Furado, de onde planejavam sair para as ruas movimentadas de Londres, quando o outro simplesmente estacara. Tyler seguiu o olhar do amigo até uma pequena loja, com vitrine colorida e cheia de brinquedos e uma placa anunciando "Vegas' Dreams".

"Aquela loja, não tinha no meu mundo..." novamente Orion sentia a curiosidade impulsioná-lo para ela. Pelo que podia ver era uma loja de brinquedos e jogos infantis, mas fora a Zoncos, jamais vira algo assim no mundo mágico.

Ele entrou na loja, Tyler atrás dele e parou. A sua frente estava um vasto espaço, cheio de prateleiras coloridas contendo inúmeros artigos, desde brinquedos infantis até artigos de luxo para a decoração das casas: quadros, candelabros, vasos, bulbos de luz, mesas trabalhadas e assim por diante. "Uau" foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Aquele lugar era incrível!

"Oi Mrs. Tonks!" cumprimentou Tyler atrás dele, para a dona da loja que vinha recebê-lo. Orion congelou ao escutar o nome 'Tonks' e examinou a mulher mais de perto. De estatura mediana, cabelos castanho claros e olhos azul pálido ela poderia ser considerada atraente. Estava na casa dos quarenta e quando sorria, duas covinhas vincavam seu rosto, uma em cada face.

"Olá Tyler, como vão as coisas? E a loja?"

"Tudo bem, mas papai vai ter que renovar o estoque em breve. O pessoal aparece em bandos por lá nessa época!"

"Ouviu dizer que você esta dando uma mãozinha para ele. Eu acho que logo mais também precisarei fazer o mesmo, férias nesse local parece ser sinônimo de consumo. Não me entendam mal, aprecio todos os meus clientes, é que...bem, dá trabalho quando se está sozinha."

"Eu que o diga! Acho que papai só nunca disse nada porque tinha medo que eu me oferecesse para ajudar e acabasse destruindo seu estoque ou coisa parecida."

"Não que ele estaria muito enganado, né Ty!" tirou o amigo atraindo a atenção de Mrs. Tonks.

"Seu amigo Tyler?" seus olhos azuis o analisaram criticamente, parecendo trespassar sua alma e desvendar todos os seus segredos. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do menino e ele deu instintivamente um passo atrás.

"É sim, este é Orion Evans. Meu pai recebeu sua guarda semana passada, ele mora com a gente agora, e pareceu bem fascinado com a sua loja."

"Orion você disse? Humm..." o olhar se tornou mais intenso, penetrante até. Mas fosse porque percebera o quanto estava sendo rude ou apenas porque já tirara as devidas conclusões, seus olhos tornaram-se mais amenos e um sorriso cálido formou-se em seus lábios – "Bem, então espero fiquem a vontade para olhar por tudo. Estou a disposição de vocês, é só me chamarem. Meu nome é Andrômeda Tonks, Orion, é um prazer conhecê-lo." e com o sorriso firmemente em seu rosto, seguiu para o balcão onde estava quando eles entraram.

Os dois meninos partiram em uma mini caça ao tesouro por toda a loja e quando encontravam algo interessante chamavam o outro. Logo estavam cada um em um canto do estabelecimento, dividido em diversas seções e subseções.

Assim que Andrômeda voltou para o balcão, pegou o espelho de comunicação que estava usando antes de ir atender os meninos e retomou a conversa com seu primo, cujo rosto aparecia na superfície espelhada:

"Desculpe-me Sirius, mas dois clientes acabaram de entrar e precisei recebê-los. O que estavas falando?"

"Sem problemas Andy. Eu apenas dizia que Remy já esta melhor. O médico não encontrou nada de grave, disse que pode ter sido estresse ou algo parecido. Mas você sabe como ele é teimoso, insiste que...bem você sabe. – a voz estava um pouco cansada, provavelmente em função das noites mal dormidas. Aparentemente, Remus andava ansioso demais para conseguir dormir. E conhecendo Sirius, ele preferiria fazer companhia a seu parceiro a deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Eles eram esse tipo de casal.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha algo para animá-los. Por quê os dois não passam aqui agora? Não estão fazendo nada mesmo que eu sei."

"Bom, acho que dá para der uma passadinha aí. Mas já aviso que Remy não anda com muito entusiasmo para fazer coisa alguma ultimamente, ontem nem mesmo queria sair de casa para visitar Lili, James e Harry e você sabe o quanto ele os adora."

"Dê um jeito priminho, eu garanto que valerá a pena."

"Certo, certo...espero para o seu bem que você esteja certa..."

A conexão foi encerrada e Andrômeda permaneceu parada, olhando sem ver o espelho em sua mão. Tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi 'Eu também...', o olhar voltando-se na direção que o menino de olhos dourados tinha seguido.

Aquela loja parecia ter saído de um daqueles conto de fadas trouxas, com figuras cintilantes e coloridas. Havia de tudo é mais um pouco. Orion encontrara tabuleiros de xadrez, em prata e jade, ônix e âmbar, e muitas outras combinações. Peças de cristal em formatos diversos, reluzindo todas as cores do arco-íris. Algumas animadas outras não, mas todas extremamente mágicas. Dragões estufados que emitiam faíscas alinhavam-se na seção de brinquedos. Quadros de cenas míticas e livros ilustrados com fotografias de todas as mais belas paisagens do mundo em movimento destacavam-se entre vários objetos intrigantes.

Em dado momento Tyler havia seguido para a seção de jogos mágicos, lembrando que precisava de um novo bloco de cartas explosivas, do outro lado da loja. Orion, fascinado, andou por todas a seções até encontrar uma dedicada a música. Vários instrumentos, que tiveram seu tamanho reduzido para poderem ser expostos, adornavam as prateleiras: guitarras, pianos, arpas, baterias, tambores, pandeiros, flautas, gaitas, violões, violoncelo e violinos. Em uma subseção, cristais musicais e caixinhas de música delicadamente trabalhadas completavam a seleção de artigos. De todos, contudo, o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as flautas, um delas em especial: feita de ônix, com 20cm de comprimento, ela continha pequeninas runas espalhadas por toda sua extensão, feitas de um metal tão claro que não poderia ser prata, provavelmente ouro branco. Tomando-a na mão, passou a examiná-las mais de perto.

-"As runas nela significam cura e serenidade. Disseram-me que seu som acalmaria qualquer espírito inquieto e teria poderes curativos." A voz doce da proprietária surgiu atrás dele, meros passos de onde estava. "Você toca?"

"Eu aprendi a tocar alguns anos atrás, quando freqüentei um escola trouxa perto de onde morava, mas faz tempo. Suas peças são muito bonitas, nunca vi nada parecido."

"Realmente, nenhum dos objetos expostos nessa seção tem par em outro lugar, são únicos como cada artista que os criou. Por que não tenta tocá-la? Eu gostaria de ver se é verdade o que disseram, infelizmente não possuo qualquer talento musical."

"Ah eu não poderia...não sei nem se ainda lembro."

"Mas eu insisto, você pelo menos deve ser melhor que eu."

"Tudo bem então, mas depois não diga que não avisei."

Respirando fundo, Orion levou a flauta aos lábios e recordando as notas de uma antiga canção, começou a tocar. A sensação que teve jamais conseguiria explicar, a magia dentro dele pareceu vibrar com o som do instrumento, escapando de sua boca para flauta e da flauta repercutindo em todas as direções (como ondas de energia sonora). Ao seu redor os cristais vibravam em resposta, iluminando-se nas mais variadas cores. Andrômeda estava enlevada, o som era divino, tranqüilidade e energia fluíam por seu corpo como se a música lhe desse nova vitalidade. Sentiu-se capaz de alçar vôo!

Quando a canção terminou ambos olharam para a inocente flauta na mão de Orion. Andrômeda jamais vira reação tão peculiar, mesmo que o objeto fosse mágico, ninguém nunca provocara tal fenômeno. As runas não tinha tanto poder assim, a menos é claro que o menino tivesse o Dom para usá-las e a única pessoa que conhecia com o mesmo talento era Remus. Novamente, naquele dia, ela contemplou o garoto a sua frente. Ele era jovem, treze ou catorze anos no máximo, belo e com feições distintamente familiares. A aura dele tinha o mesma distinção de sua família, o contorno preto que lhe dera o nome. 'Mas seria possível?'

Orion, por sua vez, olhava para a flauta como se tivesse sido feita em outro planeta, seu corpo vibrava com energia em excesso. Ele não duvidava que caso estivesse doente, naquele momento encontraria-se curado. Seria esse o efeito das runas ou de sua nova habilidade? Ou talvez de ambos? Por mais que se concentrasse, não conseguia achar uma resposta adequada para aquele evento.

"Bem, eu devo dizer que jamais presenciei algo igual. Você dever ter um Dom especial com runas, não conheço nenhuma outra razão para o que aconteceu aqui."

"Um Dom para runas?"

"Sim, é claro. Você deveria conversar com um especialista no assunto, pode ajuda-lo a entender o que representa ter tal talento e que você pode fazer com ele. Você já estudou Runas Antigas em Hogwarts?"

"Não, isto é, ainda não. Este será meu primeiro ano lá, meus pais me ensinavam em casa antes disso."

"Eles não freqüentaram Hogwarts também?"

"Não, eles não eram ingleses. Nos mudamos para o país logo depois que minha adoção foi completada."

"Ah bom, isso explica tudo. Claro. Desculpe a curiosidade, é que Hogwarts é realmente excelente. É difícil para mim entender porque os pais iriam preferir educar seus filhos em casa à enviá-los para lá."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu já ouvi falar tanto dessa escola que não posso esperar para conhecê-la pessoalmente."

"Você vai adorar, querido. Tenho certeza disso. E quando estiver lá lembre-se de estudar Runas Antigas." – naquele momento a campainha do floo soou pela recinto e Andrômeda virou-se para ver quem havia chegado. Uma prateleira obscurecia a vista de Orion, mas a proprietária logo voltou-se para ele perguntado. "Então, esta pensando em adquirir essa bela flauta?"

Ah eu...

"Se o problema é dinheiro, acho que podemos fazer um acordo. O que me diz de trabalhar aqui nos finais de semana, das dez da manhã às quatro da tarde, e em troca pode ficar com a flauta."

"Eu adoraria trabalhar aqui se a senhora quiser, mas posso pagar pela flauta. Eu tenho dinheiro, só que..."

"Nem pensar, se aceita minha oferta então a flauta já é sua. Está decido! – exclamou batendo palmas, um sorriso de triunfo adornando-lhe o rosto. "Venha nesse fim-de-semana, um pouco mais cedo para eu prepará-lo, esta bem assim?"

"Ok..." era estranho, mas tinha a leve impressão de ter caído numa armadilha.

"Perfeito! Agora venha comigo para registrarmos a sua compra."

Os dois caminharam em direção ao balcão nos fundos da loja, onde Tyler e dois homens conversavam animadamente, ou melhor, Tyler falava sem parar e os outros ouviam divertidos. Assim que seu amigo o avistou, entretanto, seu sorriso alargou-se:

"Orion! Vem aqui cara, quero te apresentar a um dos investidores da nossa loja. Ele adorou nosso joguinho aqui no Beco semana passada."

O dois homens que estiveram de costas para ele começaram a girar para encará-lo assim que Tyler o chamara. Apenas muita força de vontade o impediu de desabar quando percebeu quem estava a sua frente: Sírius e Remus, seus pais. Os dois o encararam assim que se aproximou. Os olhos de Sírius estreitando-se lentamente e os de Remus cada vez maiores, o rosto tornando-se branco como o de um fantasma. Por um momento Orion não entendeu aquela reação tão forte a sua presença por parte deles, mas logo a ficha caiu. Seu pai era um lobisomem, seu cheiro provavelmente estivera encoberto pelo glamur antes. Droga!

"Ori, estes são Sírius e Remus Black, eles...ei Orion? Orion! Onde é que você vai, cara!?" mas seu amigo correu rapidamente para fora da loja e se perdeu na multidão.

Remus, superado o choque, tentou ir atrás mas seu marido segurou com firmeza em sua mão.

"Espera, Remus. Antes de assustar mais o menino, talvez fosse melhor conversarmos."

"Mas é ele, Síri. É ele!" exclamou desesperado, porém como o outro não dava sinais de querer soltá-lo, para que pudesse correr atrás do seu filhote, Remus tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo e voltou-se para Andrômeda, que observava tudo com calma analítica, mas esta falou antes que pudesse questioná-la.

"Então eu estava certa?" disse, embora a resposta fosse óbvia.

"Você sabia, Andy?" ele tentava manter a calma, ser frio, mas Merlim aquilo o estava matando.

"Não Sirius, eu o vi hoje e embora tivesse minhas suspeitas, apenas sua aura e algumas características semelhantes não eram provas definitivas."

"É o nosso cheiro, Siri. O nosso! Eu não vejo quantas provas mais nós precisamos!"

"Mas como é possível Remy, o bebê...ele nem ao menos chegou a nascer." e pela primeira vez sua voz soou totalmente angustiada, a garganta dolorida por tentar conter a mágoa que fazia seu corpo tremer.

Foi aquela voz, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que cortou pelo desespero ao qual Remus se entregava e o forçou a pensar com clareza, aspecto que lhe era comum em situações normais. Com o olhar menos turbulento e a mente mais calma, Remus abraçou Sirius e o segurou por alguns instantes, massageando-lhe as costas para tentar acalma-lo.

Nesse ínterim, Tyler que assistira toda discussão de boca aberta, sem entender coisa alguma, resolveu esclarecer o que estava acontecendo. Voltando-se para Mrs. Tonks, que parecia a mais tranqüila de todos, perguntou se ela poderia lhe explicar o que significava tudo aquilo.

"Nem mesmo eu sei ao certo, mas talvez fosse melhor conversarmos em meu escritório. Venham comigo, por favor, estaremos mais confortáveis lá em cima" e dizendo isso apontou a varinha para a porta da loja, selando-a e encantando o aviso preso a ela para anunciar que estavam fechados. Em seguida os guiou por escadas de madeira estreitas a um pequeno apartamento com um quarto, uma sala (que servia de escritório), uma cozinha e um banheiro.

"Certo" disse Andrômeda quando todos já estavam sentados, segurando cada um uma xícara de chá de camomila (um conhecido calmante natural) "Tyler, eu não sei como explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, mas acredito que talvez você possa derramar alguma luz sobre nessa confusão."

"Como? E qual é o problema de vocês dois?"

Sírius respirou fundo, não era fora de perder o controle. O garoto a sua frente poderia ter respostas essenciais e seria preciso ter calma para consegui-las. De nada adiantaria o seu costumeiro estilo de forçar a barra até conseguir o que queria nesse caso.

"Ty, você sabe que Remus e eu sempre quisemos uma criança, não sabe?" quando o outro fez que sim, ele continuou "Bem, o que você certamente não sabe é que antes de Remus se tornar estéril nós esperávamos um bebê. Aquela maldita poção matou nosso filho quando ele não tinha nem três meses de gestação. E bem, até hoje nós..."

"Sirius, acho melhor eu explicar essa parte. – interrompeu-o Remus, com um suspiro resignado – Desde que eu perdi meu filho sempre senti que havia uma energia vital a mais dentro de mim. Eu não sei se você sabe Tyler, mas a força vital de um bruxo esta intimamente ligada a sua magia, por isso vivemos por mais tempo que os trouxas. Eu jamais pude acessar essa magia que existia dentro de mim, por que não era minha a força vital ligada a ela. Mas eu sabia que estava aqui – disse apontando para o peito, a voz embargada. – Eu sempre senti como se uma parte do meu filhote estivesse comigo, mesmo que eu não pudesse tê-lo em meus braços. E... – um soluço escapou de sua garganta mas ele se forçou a continuar – pouco mais de quinze dias atrás, essa força me deixou. Eu soube então que algo havia mudado, mas simplesmente não conseguia descobrir o quê. Por que, depois de quase 14 anos dentro de mim, ele teria ido embora?

Tyler tentou fazer sentido do que estava ouvindo, ele nunca fora muito interessado na teoria e fundamentos da magia, achava tudo muito banal por ser especulação e não fatos. Mesmo que alguns testes provassem certas teorias reais, a maioria não fazia sentido. E o que ele estava ouvindo com certeza entrava nessa categoria, mas Remus parecia tão certo! E ele dissera quinze dias não é mesmo? Cerca de quinze dias atrás Orion chegara a este mundo e entrara num coma mágico por uma semana inteira antes que suas reservas voltassem ao normal, o que por si só era um milagre segundo a sua mãe que não esperava vê-lo acordado por mais um mês, e isso porque ele era jovem e suas reservas ainda não deveriam ser muito grandes. Será que teria sido essa energia extra a responsável por sua rápida recuperação?

"Eu não sei se estou entendendo – disse lentamente – vocês acham que Ori é filho de vocês?" os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e lhe deram tempo para refletir sobre as implicações do que diziam. "Mas o bebê não morreu então? Ele continuava vivo dentro de Remus?"

"A magia tem razões que a própria razão desconhece. Não há limites a não ser aqueles que nós mesmo impomos" declarou Andrômeda em tom sensato, lembrado a todos de que ainda era a perfeita águia da Corvinal.

"Esta bem, digamos que isso seja possível. Como é que "Orion" poderia ser filho de vocês?" perguntou, frisando o nome do amigo.

"Eu não sei, mas suas feições, sua aura, seu cheiro, tudo indica que ele é nosso filho. Eu não sei como isso é possível, mas ele é!"

"Ah, ele também tem seu Dom para as runas!"

"Sério?"

"Com certeza! Talvez seja ainda mais talentoso..."

"Ei, dá para os dois se concentrarem, ainda tem um cara confuso aqui!" exclamou Ty apontando para si.

Sírius balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em uma vã tentativa de clarear a mente.

"Desculpe-os Tyler, mas a verdade é que isso é tão confuso para a gente quanto é para você. Talvez ainda mais para nós que não sabemos nada a respeito de Orion." apaziguou Sirius e de repente abriu um sorriso enviesado "Sabia que esse é o meu nome do meio?"

"Verdade? E Lucas é o seu?" perguntou à Remus.

Os três adultos ergueram as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, claro sinal de que haviam sido pegos de surpresa.

"Não, era o nome do meu pai. O mesmo nome que teríamos dado a nosso bebê, se tivesse sido um menino. Ele era muito novinho para saber o sexo." falou Remus quando recuperou a voz. "Eu sempre o chamei de Lucas, no entanto, quando ele estava dentro de mim. Algum instinto me dizia que era menino."

"Você o conhece melhor do que nós, o que foi que ele te disse Tyler? De onde ele veio? É esse seu nome, Orion Lucas?"

O garoto respirou fundo, não adiantaria se negar a responder aquelas perguntas. Uma hora elas seriam respondidas, mas talvez fosse melhor deixar que a pessoa mais interessada nesse assunto as respondesse.

"O nome dele é Orion Lucas Evans, ele nos disse que é órfão e fez catorze alguns atrás. Acho que qualquer coisa que vocês queiram saber a mais, devem perguntar diretamente a ele. Eu não seria um bom amigo se lhes contasse tudo o que ele me disse sem antes ter permissão. E acho que mesmo se eu dissesse vocês não acreditariam."

"Por quê?" Sirius franziu o cenho, tentando mitigar sua impaciência. Tyler estava certo, mas era difícil saber que as respostas estavam ao seu alcance e não poder agarrá-las.

"A história é um pouco complicada..." suspirou, sabendo que a declaração não tocava nem a ponta do _Iceberg_.


	4. Chapter 3

Autora: Carissa Black

Rate: M só para garantir

Disclaimer: não sou dona de nada, apenas uma super fã de HP

Recado: essa trama contém slash e mpreg (gravidez masculina), estão todos avisados!

Pares: OB(HP)/DM; SB/RL; LP/JP; RW/HG; NM/LM entre muitos outros que vão se formar ao longo da história.

Capítulo 3

Orion correu o mais rápido que pode, passou ventando pelo Caldeirão Furado e perdeu-se nas ruas movimentadas da Londres trouxa. Tudo o que desejava era pôr a maior distância possível entre ele e seu passado. Não, ele não corria daqueles que mais amor lhe deram quando estavam vivos. Ele fugia daquilo que certamente viria se permanecesse onde estava, a verdade. Todos iriam querer saber o porquê de sua chegada naquela dimensão, tentariam descobrir o que tinha acontecido e isso não podia acontecer! Ele estava livre! Livre!

Se as pessoas descobrissem o que ele havia feito, não demoraria muito para esperarem que ele fizesse o mesmo aqui. As pressões recomeçariam, as batalhas, os fracassos...as mortes. Orion não tinha certeza se poderia agüentar perder sua família novamente. Provavelmente não. Então, era melhor que não se arriscasse, não era? Ele não poderia perder o que não tinha, não é mesmo? A frustração que o inundava parecia divertir-se com seus pensamentos turbulentos. Rindo do óbvio: não havia para onde correr.

Tão preocupado estava em correr para longe, que não percebeu em qual direção seguia. Quando uma fisgada de dor em seu lado esquerdo o obrigou a parar e sua respiração começou a voltar o normal, seu cérebro finalmente pareceu compreender o problema em que estava: perdido, total e completamente perdido. Ótimo. Era tudo o que precisava, pensou. Agora só faltava ser assaltado por algum bêbado armado. Já imaginando o que faria se de fato isso ocorresse, não reparou na menina que se aproximava dele por trás. O que em sua cabeça sem dúvida justificava o salto que deu quando uma mão tocou seu ombro, para não falar na mão que voou para varinha. Graças a Deus, tivera o bom senso de não a puxar para fora! (Não conseguia nem imaginar como explicaria aquilo se o tivesse feito.)

"Você está bem?" perguntou a garota quando ele deu um pulo antes de se virar para encará-la. "Não precisa se preocupar, no momento não estou mal intencionada" disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. Era uma jovem alta, talvez uns centímetros a mais que ele, cerca de 17 anos, cabelos longos e escuros com mexas rosa-choque. Um piercing no nariz e outro no umbigo, que estava à mostra. Usava tope e calças pretas, com uma camisa aberta de um tom um pouco mais escuro que suas mexas por cima do conjunto. Olhos castanhos analisando-o criticamente.

"Desculpa, eu...estou um pouco perdido. Acho que me deixei levar pela imaginação." Deu um sorriso embaraçado e passou a mão pelos cachos negros, o olhos da jovem acompanhando seus movimentos.

"Você não é daqui, é? Nunca o vi por essas bandas antes?"

"Ah não, eu acho que nunca estive por aqui" respondeu, olhando em volta. Certamente ele não se lembrava de ter estado em um lugar parecido antes. O bairro tinha muros pichados, prédios demolidos ou a caminho de ser. Algumas lojas de aparência dúbia encontravam-se em ambos os lados da rua e seu olhar se deteve em uma diretamente atrás da garota a sua frente: Frenéticos – Tatoos e Piercings. Ela pareceu notar para onde olhava porque logo virara-se e apontara naquela direção.

"Aquela é a loja do meu mano. Eu vi você pela vitrine, perecia estar com problemas. Achei que deveria bancar a boa samaritana e vim ver se precisava de ajuda" voltando-se para ele novamente, estendeu a mão: "Meu nome é Bel, de Belinda, mas se repetir isso em voz alta nem os tiras conseguirão juntar todos os pedacinhos" e Orion teve de concordar, ela parecia bem capaz de cumprir a promessa. Sorrindo, um pouco mais calmo, apertou sua mão.

"Orion, prazer em conhecê-la."

Bel levantou as sobrancelhas, seu sorriso se alargando.

"Carinha educado você, heim!" Recebendo um sorriso embaraçado do outro, que apenas deu de ombros. Ele tivera que aprender desde cedo a ser polido ou lidar com as conseqüências, e entre um e outro, preferia a opção menos dolorosa. "Orion, você disse? Teus velhos deviam ser vidrados em astronomia, não?"

"Um pouco" disse o menino, deixando escapar um sorriso enigmático.

"Bem, porque não me conta o que estava te incomodando? Afinal eu tenho um trabalho para desempenhar aqui!"

"Trabalho?" Será que ela tinha largado seu serviço para ajudá-lo? Uma pontada de culpa o fez encolher um pouco os ombros. Bel pareceu notar sua reação, pois emendou rapidamente:

"Claro! Minha boa ação do dia, lembra?"

"Boa...ah!

"E então, vai ou não vai me dizer qual era o seu problema? Eu não posso ajudar se não souber o que é. E deixe-me avisá-lo, meu amigo, levo meu trabalho muito a sério!" Certamente ela tentava, pensou o garoto, notando como os cantos de sua boca lutavam param conter o sorriso maroto que ameaçava descreditá-la.

"Certo, bem talvez você possa me ajudar mesmo. Eu meio que me perdi, sabe? E não me lembro muito bem qual o caminho que tomei antes de..." mas deteve-se antes de pronunciar a palavra fugir, esse problema não planeja discutir. Infelizmente, Bel tinha planos diferentes.

"Você estava correndo, eu vi. Parecia muito preocupado. Foi assaltado ou coisa parecida?"

"Coisa parecida" e parou por ai.

A garota entendeu o recado e não forçou a barra, entendia muito bem a necessidade de manter algumas coisas caladas. Privacidade era um culto em sua casa. Nem maluco tinha coragem de entrar em seu quarto sem ser convidado, pois estaria condenando a si mesmo. Tomando uma decisão de momento, ela agarrou o braço do menino e o arrastou para o outro lado da rua.

"Sei exatamente do que você precisa!" disse com animação evidente.

"Do que?" perguntou o outro espantado.

"Um dia light! Só diversão e nenhuma preocupação!"

"Mas eu preciso encontrar o caminha de volta e..."

"Você sabe seu endereço, não sabe?"

"Sei mas..."

"Então depois você só precisa pegar um táxi, ora! Dã!"

E para aquela pérola de bom senso, Orion não teve resposta. Era verdade, podia pegar um táxi a qualquer momento e mesmo se não soubesse o endereço o Nôitibus Andante existia justamente para solucionar tais problemas, não é mesmo? Cara, ele tinha entrado em pânico por nada! Não ter pensado nisso era prova cabal do estado em que estava sua mente naquele momento e desse jeito não faria bem algum voltar mesmo. Talvez Bel estivesse certa. Um dia sem preocupações poderia ajudá-lo a colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ou não – murmurou uma pequena voz dentro de si.

"O que você quer dizer com diversão exatamente?" Cautela afinal nunca era demais.

"Bem, você me parece ser um cara legal. Então eu pensei em te dar meu tratamento VIP: compras, cinema e um jantar no melhor point do momento. O que acha? Topa?"

"É, acho que sim...parece um programa inofensivo" mas vendo o sorriso malicioso no rosto da nova amiga ele achou que talvez aquela não tivesse sido de fato uma boa idéia.

"Ah é! Bem inofensivo, não se preocupe! Acho que o primeiro passo deve ser o piercing, o que prefere: na língua ou na sobrancelha, pessoalmente eu prefiro a primeira opção..." continuou a outra com voz inocente, empurrando-o para dentro da loja do irmão.

"QUÊ!!!"

"Merlim, que dia!" exclamou quando por fim entrou no Beco Diagonal. Bel o arrastara para cima e para baixo: primeiro os piercings, um na língua e outro na orelha (que a amiga "esqueceu" de dizer o quanto doíam); depois foram a um shopping local e compraram as roupas mais loucas que encontraram (segundo Bel aquela era uma forma de expressão e Orion só aceitou o argumento porque de fato gostara delas). Assim que pagaram pelas roupas, os dois escolheram as mais esdrúxulas para usar e foram se trocar no vestiário da loja. Bel agora usava um vestido curto roxo, com os dizeres VADIA: UM ESTILO DE VIDA em preto no peito. Orion, por sua vez, escolheu algo que considerava menos agressivo: usava uma calça jeans escura, artisticamente rasgada, e uma camiseta preta com uma águia dourada na frente.

Entraram no cinema um minuto antes da seção começar e quase se mijaram de tanto rir logo no começo de "Gloss e Gliter", que mostrava uma paródia dos clipes musicais nos anos 70. O filme foi rápido, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco quando a gente esta se divertindo, e logo os dois estavam se dirigindo a praça de alimentação. Como Orion estava restrito a líquidos e caldos (gelados de preferência), ambos decidiram jantar taças enormes de sorvete com calda de menta, uma novidade que ambos aprovaram. Ele não pode deixar de notar que, com exceção do café da manhã completo que tomara naquele dia, antes de ir ao Gringotts, tudo o que consumira fora sorvete. Não que estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário! Achava o máximo!

Porém a hora de despedirem chegara e ambos combinaram de se encontrar dali a dois dias na mesma sorveteria que acabavam de deixar, por volta do meio-dia. Satisfeito com a nova amizade que fizera e mais animado com a perspectiva de voltar a vê-la em pouco tempo, Orion caminhou na direção contrária aquela que Bel tomara e quando não viu ninguém ao seu redor, chamou o Nôitibus. A viagem demorou mais do que as que fizera anteriormente, uma vez que precisaram fazer diversas paradas pela Inglaterra e apenas duas horas depois, por volta das onze e meia da noite, é que pôde finalmente desembarcar na frente do Caldeirão Furado.

O estômago, protestando veementemente contra a escolha de condução, só era superado pela dor no local de seus novos piercings que – apesar de serem feito com aço cirúrgico e portanto anti-alérgico – demorariam alguns dias para desinflamar. Isso se aplicasse corretamente o creme que recebera nos dois locais perfurados, ao menos uma vez por dia. 'Vendo pelo lado positivo' pensou Orion, enquanto subia as escadas para o apartamento dos Logans, 'pelo menos assim eu não poderei dar qualquer tipo de explicação, hã talvez ele até pudesse prolongar a conversa por mais alguns dias'. Contudo, assim que entrou no apartamento, todos os seus planos voaram pela janela e ele só conseguiu pensar, aturdido, que alguém lá em cima devia ter um sério problema com ele.

"Onde você esteve?!"

Quando Sarah entrara em casa, depois de um dia daqueles no hospital, tudo o que mais desejava era um banho prolongado, uma xícara de chá e sua cama. Se Orion estivesse com um daqueles pratos saborosos que sabia fazer, prontos e apenas esperando que se servisse, ela também não se faria de rogada. Entretanto, seus planos para aquela noite foram imediatamente interrompidos quando saiu de sua lareira e deu de cara com cinco rostos ansiosos encarando-a com preocupação. Mentalmente registrando quem estava a sua frente – Henry, Tyler, Sírius, Remus e Andrômeda – ela logo se deu conta de quem exatamente estava faltando. Sentindo os primeiros sinais de pânico percorrendo suas veias, ela indagou:

"O que houve? Por quê estão todos aqui? Cadê o Ori?!"

"Calma amor, não é o momento para deixar o pânico falar mais alto. Não sabemos onde Orion está no momento, mas tenho certeza de que ele logo estará de volta." Sua voz, porém, não parecia muito convincente, nem a seus próprios ouvidos. Respirando fundo, tentou expressar-se de outra forma:

"Por que não nos sentamos novamente e tentamos explicar o que aconteceu até aqui para minha esposa enquanto esperamos pelo garoto? – e indicou os sofás, para que todos retomassem seus assentos, abandonados quando o floo ascendeu.

Meia hora mais tarde, finda toda aquela extravagante explicação, Sarah não estava menos confusa do que no início. Mas sabia, se somente em seu coração, que tudo o que ouviu era verdade, mesmo sendo pouco plausível. E como conhecia os Black de longa data – uma vez que eles haviam dado grande apoio a construção da loja de seu marido, parente distante de Sírius – sempre achara que Orion devia ter algum tipo de relação de parentesco com essa família, suas feições eram por demais parecidas: o queixo arrebitado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas...

"Bem. Eu não posso dizer que tudo isso faz muito sentido, mas sempre achei que Ori tivesse alguma relação de parentesco com os Black. Ele certamente possui algumas das características físicas que sempre associaram a família de vocês uns os outros." Seu comentário recebeu três sorrisos de gratidão por parte de seus convidados e um resmungo de desaprovação de seu marido.

"Você sabia e nunca me disse nada?"

"Eu não sabia, Henry, apenas suspeitava."

"Então por que não comentou comigo suas suspeitas? Nós poderíamos ter conversado sobre suas dúvidas com Orion, aproximar o assunto com calma e talvez introduzi-lo a sua família aqui e..."

"Henry, você esta me culpando por essa confusão?" a voz de Sarah saiu calma, mas a raiva contida não passou despercebida.

"É claro que não, eu apenas..."

"Gente! Será que dá para vocês se pegarem depois? Eu acho que o momento seria gasto de maneira bem mais produtiva se a gente começasse a pensar nos possíveis lugares que Ori poderia ter ido se ele não veio para cá. E, por falar em produtivo mãe, eu tô com um pouquinho de fome."

As horas passaram lentamente, eles haviam pedido comida fora e jantado na sala, de onde tinham uma visão melhor da porta e do floo. Depois de comerem, a conversa não demorou muito para morrer, a angustia e preocupação fechava a garganta de todos. Os Logan, em acordo tácito, decidiram esperar por Orion para revelar o que sabiam a seu respeito. Mas Sarah e Henry, sabendo como o menino era importante para os Black, pretendiam contar o que sabiam mesmo que o garoto não desse permissão. Por mais que o adorassem, era óbvio que o menino precisava de uma família que o amasse incondicionalmente e àqueles dois estavam preparados para fazer exatamente isso. Não que Sarah estivesse mais feliz com isso, ela tinha se apegado muito a Ori, que tornara-se um segundo filho. Os dois tinham muito em comum e ela faria questão que ele soubesse que com os Logans sempre encontraria um lar. Seria difícil vê-lo partir.

Tyler e Henry aparentavam calma, mas com aqueles dois as aparências sempre foram apenas isso, aparências. Eles poderiam estar fervendo por dentro, mas suas expressões não se alterariam nem por um segundo se assim desejassem. Pedras, é o que eles eram – pensou Sarah, com uma ponta de inveja, pois sabia que sua própria face revelava muito mais do que desejaria. Uma rápida olhada para Andy, sua amiga e antiga companheira de quarto em Hogwarts, e ela soube que eles não eram os únicos a aparentar um falso senso de calma. 'Danem-se eles! Malditas pedras'. Olhando para os outros dois, soltou um suspiro de alívio, felizmente não estava sozinha em sua aparente angústia.

Remus, que conseguira se acalmar um pouco antes de chegar a casa dos Logans, voltara a entrar em pânico a medida que as horas passavam, o pavor de que algo tivesse acontecido a seu menino antes mesmo de ter a chance de conhecê-lo o apavorava. Ele parecera tão abalado quando os vira, podia jurar que vira uma grande doze de dor naqueles olhos dourados. Dourados como os seus em noite de lua cheia. Teria ele herdado também sua maldição?

Sirius estava quase subindo pelas paredes de tanta ansiedade! Fazia horas que esperavam pelo menino e até então não tinha havido nenhum sinal dele. Horas! Merlim, já era quase meia-noite e ele ainda não regressara! Que criança estaria segura nas ruas até essa hora? Especialmente seu menino, seu belo menino. Nossa, ele era perfeito! Não fazia a menor idéia de como aquilo acontecera, como era possível que o garoto fosse deles, mas era! Ele estava aqui! Era deles, seu e de Remus. Como não era importante, o que importava era tê-lo com eles o mais rápido possível. 'O resto viria depois, com o tempo' pensou olhando para o floo e a porta, alternadamente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde o barulho da tranca da porta girando chamou a atenção de todos, que em um instante estavam de pé e parados a sua frente. Orion entrou, os caracóis negros completamente despenteados, o corpo curvado de cansaço, usando roupas estranhas que certamente não usara naquela manhã. Por um instante eles apenas o observaram – a procura de algum dano – e soltaram coletivamente a respiração, que nenhum percebera ter prendido, quando notaram que não havia nada de errado com ele. Orion mostrou-se claramente surpreso ao ser recebido por todas aquelas pessoas, e uma boa dose de pânico começou a infiltrar-se em seu olhar. Sarah, porém, não demorou muito a quebrar o silêncio:

"Onde você esteve?!"

Orion olhou para Sarah e dela para cada uma das pessoas ali reunidas, quando seus olhos encontraram aqueles de Remus e Sirius, sua respiração falhou e ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Em sua dimensão, os dois haviam perecido na primeira e última batalha da Segunda guerra contra Voldemort. Muitos tiveram o mesmo destino, mas aqueles dois lutaram bravamente para protegê-lo e morreram por isso. Por que ficaram entre ele e Voldemort! A raiva que sentiu no momento em que as duas pessoas que mais chegaram perto de ser sua família caíram, vencidas por aquele monstro, fora a grande responsável pela vitória da Luz naquela noite. Mas jamais poderia se perdoar por sua ação tardia, que os dois precisassem morrer para que ele finalmente fizesse seu trabalho o amargaria para sempre. Com esses pensamentos mórbidos serpenteando em sua mente, o menino desviou o olhar para o chão e tentou pensar numa maneira apropriada de se livrar daquela enrascada.

"E então mocinho, o que tem a nos dizer? Tem alguma idéia de que horas são?"

"De-de'cupa, Sa'a. Eo pe'di a ho'a" falou, a língua inchada enrolando suas palavras.

"Você está bêbado?" perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos ao perceber sua dificuldade. Suas palavras caíram como chumbo no silêncio que se fez e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, alarmados. Mas detiveram-se em tempo quando Orion balançou a cabeça em resposta a pergunta.

"O que aconteceu então? Qual o problema?" e seus olhos percorreram novamente o corpo do garoto, temendo ter deixado alguma coisa escapar da primeira vez. Mas Ori interrompeu sua analise ao murmurar alguma coisa em voz baixa.

"Desculpe querido, o que foi que você disse?"

"Pie'cing" disse novamente, dessa vez apenas um pouco mais alto.

"O QUÊ!" exclamaram Sarah e Remus, incrédulos. Os outros quatro, que assistiam a cena, não entenderam o que havia sido dito e o porquê daquela reação por parte de ambos. Sendo puro sangues, nenhum tinha muito contato com o mundo trouxa, e o termo que ouviram passou diretamente sobre suas cabeças.

Sarah não perdeu um só momento, tomando o garoto pela mão, levou-o para seu quarto onde possuía um pequeno armário com todos as aparatos e poções disponíveis a um profissional de sua área. Tyler não demorou a segui-los, querendo ouvir tudo em primeira mão. Coube, portanto, a Remus explicar o que estava acontecendo aos demais. Respirando fundo para se acalmar, pois realmente não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela situação, o lobisomem começou a falar.

"Sente aqui Ori." Disse a matriarca dos Logans, indicando a cama de casal. Enquanto os dois meninos se acomodavam, Sarah foi até o armário de canto feito em madeira trabalhada (como a maioria das mobílias do apartamento), localizado à esquerda de quem entrava, e começou a revira-lo.

"Você está bem, cara?" perguntou o amigo, sentando ao seu lado. Ele deu de ombro, no momento essa era melhor resposta que conseguia pensar, sua cabeça zumbia de ansiedade. O outro, contudo, não pareceu afetado pelo silêncio dele e foi adiante:

"Então, Ori, o que é esse tal de picing? E de onde vieram essas roupas? Eu achei que nós faríamos compras juntos" sua voz soando um pouco desapontada no final. O outro percebeu e tentou explicar, mas seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão de dor por seus esforços. Tyler balançou a cabeça e deu duas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo, mostrando que não guardava ressentimentos.

"O termo á piercing, Tyler, não picing. Agora, por favor espere até eu solucionar esse problema antes de enchê-lo com suas perguntas. Acredite, eu também tenho algumas" atalhou sua mãe, lançando um olhar significativo ao menor dos dois. Este, por sua vez, começava a questionar a inteligência de ter saído da cama naquele dia. "Bem, querido, deixe-me ver o estrago. Humm, sim. Era como eu pensava, um processo lento de cicatrização. Bem, essa poção acelerará o processo para uma duração de poucos segundos. É claro que o melhor seria tirar essa coisa bárbara da sua boca e passar um creme capaz de fechar o músculo perfurado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não sei como teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas!" e com isso entregou-lhe a poção, que em poucos segundos fez sua mágica.

"Dói muito para fazer um?" perguntou Ty e Orion confirmou com a cabeça.

"Bem mais que o brinco" emendou, logo depois se arrependendo, quando Sarah veio para cima ele.

"Como é que é? Você tem outro dessas coisas?"

"Só mais um..." disse e levantou os cabelos que cobriam sua orelha esquerda. O pequeno símbolo chinês da liberdade, feito em aço cirúrgico como o piercing da língua, cintilou inocentemente de sua posição.

"Orion, meu querido, você tem um bocado a explicar..." porém antes que Sarah pudesse terminar o que dizia, um grito ultrajado partiu da sala fazendo com que se contraíssem.

"ELE O QUÊ?!"

Orion empalideceu ouvindo a voz de Sirius. Parece que Remus finalmente havia conseguido convir aos outros o que exatamente significava um piercing. Merlim que o guardasse! Estava ferrado!

Assim que o três entraram na sala os demais voltaram-se para eles, todos os olhares indo novamente para Orion. Sarah apertou com carinho a mão do menino, que segurava na sua, e guiou-o para um dos sofás, sentando ao seu lado. Tyler sentou do outro e os três ficaram de frente para Sirius, Remus e Andrômeda. Henry acomodara-se em uma poltrona ao lado, entre os dois sofás. Limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção dos presentes, ele disse:

"Acho que todos nós gostaríamos que Ori explicasse onde esteve primeiro, não?" quando todos acenaram que sim, ele voltou-se para o menino e, em tom gentil mas firme, perguntou: "E então, Orion? Onde esteve até agora?"

"E-eu fui... estava...eu " respirou fundo para se acalmar e tentou outra vez "eu corri muito depois que saí da loja, não sei bem pra onde ou por quanto tempo. Eu acabei me perdendo um pouco" disse dando de ombros, os olhos fixos no chão "e então Bel apareceu e nós".

"Bel?" Tyler questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ao que o amigo simplesmente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo. Ambos teriam tempo para conversar mais tarde.

"Nós passamos o resto do dia juntos e ela me mostrou alguns lugares bem legais da Londres Trouxa. Eu sinto muito ter preocupado vocês, acho que não estou muito acostumado com isso. Meus guardiões não ligavam muito para o horário que eu chegava em casa, então essa hora e até bem cedo para o que estou acostumado."

"Como assim, seus guardiões não ligavam?" Remus franziu o cenho, perplexo e ardendo de raiva. Sirius não estava muito atrás, ainda mais quando o menino deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse normal.

"Eles nunca me quiseram por perto..."

"Ori, talvez fosse melhor começar essa história desde o início. A única coisa que eles sabem é o que foram capazes de deduzir sozinhos: que você é filho deles. Como isso é possível e de onde você veio nós achamos melhor esperar que estivesse aqui para contar."

"Quer, quer dizer que os dois são meus pais? Eu sabia que Remus era, mas nunca me disseram que"

"Você não sabia que era meu filho, um Black?" surpreendeu-se Sirius, um pouco indignado.

"Dumb-Dumbledore só mencionou Remus." Argumentou o menino, mordendo o lábio e contendo as lágrimas. Merlim, aquilo era difícil! Mas ele já viera até aqui, precisava continuar...

"Dumbledore o quê?!" explodiu o outro, enquanto Remus se esforçava para não fazer o mesmo.

"Orion, querido, por que não nos trás aquele seu livro especial e começa a história bem do início, dessa vez incluindo um pouco dos últimos 14 anos de sua vida, heim?" atalhou a medi-bruxa, tentando conter a tempestade que se armava.

O menino suspirou aliviado, endereçou-lhe um olhar agradecido e foi até seu quarto, buscar o livro "O Fluxo da Magia", que vinha estudando desde que chegara a esse mundo. Com ele na mão, assim como o álbum de fotografias que Hagrid lhe dera para provar o que dizia, ele voltou a sala é começou a explicação. Uma hora mais tarde, dito tudo que considerava essencial mas deixando de lado sua participação na batalha contra Voldemort, Orion estava pronto para encerrar o dia e ir para cama. Estava exausto!

Sirius e Remus tinham inúmeras perguntas, mas sabiam que nem mesmo Orion poderia responder a todas elas. Olhando para o álbum, era impossível não acreditar no que viam; as fotografias eram verdadeiras como Andy discretamente confirmara e todos que estavam nas fotos eram de alguma forma diferentes de seus contra-partes nessa dimensão. Mas era tão estranho, ver provas de outra vida que não aquela que eles viviam.

"Então nesse seu mundo, nós nunca soubemos que você era nosso filho?" quis confirmar Remus, achando tudo aquilo terrível demais para imaginar.

"Não, ninguém sabia. Nem mesmo eu. Até poucos dias atrás meu nome era Harry Potter e por esse nome todos me conheciam. Minha aparência só mudou quando o glamur se dissolveu, poucos dias depois que cheguei aqui, no meu aniversário."

"Então foi por isso que James recebeu uma mensagem de vocês dizendo algo sobre Harry e se ele havia desaparecido ou algo sim" lembrou Sirius, que estava com James quando este quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao receber a nota de uma coruja estranha à mesa do café. Somente quando Harry juntou-se a eles é que seu amigo parou de hiperventilar.

"É verdade. Orion parecia muito com o filho de James, apesar dos olhos serem um pouco mais claros e largos que o verdadeiro, se bem me lembro..." analisou Henry, mas seu olhar foi atraído por um movimento brusco do sofá ao lado, em que estavam sua esposa e os dois garoto. Tyler recostara-se para trás, exausto, e Orion parecia tentado a fazer o mesmo. Os outros adultos perceberam o cansaço deles e decidiram encerrar a noite. Todavia, ainda existia uma última pergunta a ser feita. Remus voltou-se para o filho recém descoberto, com a voz embargada. Ele podia ver o quanto aquela situação esteve perturbando seu menino, seu olhar não escondia a dor de tempos passados. Seria difícil para Orion ver os dois e não se lembrar dos pais que perdera, contudo Remus daria o máximo de si para que seu filhote fosse feliz dessa vez.

"Orion, eu entendo que tudo isso seja muito difícil para você – com tudo o que já passou – mas ficaríamos muito felizes se você aceitasse vir morar conosco. Sei que ainda não nos conhecemos, mas eu gostaria muito que nos desse a oportunidade de tentar e ver se podemos ser uma família...o que me diz?" E embora sua voz estivesse calma e controlada, o tremor em seu tom e a hesitação com que pronunciara cada palavra tornou evidente a apreensão que tinha em ouvir uma recusa.

O menino tirou os olhos do chão, que encarara pela maior parte da noite, e mirou os olhos castanho-claros de seu pai, engolindo em seco antes de responder, afirmou com rouquidão que gostaria muito de tentar e recebeu um abraço apertado dos dois homens, os quais muito relutantemente se afastaram para que o garoto pudesse se despedir dos demais.

Quando todas as suas coisas estavam guardadas em seu baú e Orion já se despedira dos Logans, com promessas de revê-los no dia seguinte para seu turno na loja, a nova família partiu. Andrômeda logo atrás deles, parando apenas para combinar de tomar um chá com Sarah na manhã seguinte e colocar a conversa em dia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eu espero que tenham curtido a capítulo. Não se preocupem que no próximo capítulo haverá mais ação entre a nova família. Infelizmente não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, mas peço que todos que gostaram dessa fic sejam pacientes, pois por mais que demore os novos capítulos vão sair. Se for possível mandem reviews, eu aceito de tudo (desde que não sejam ofensivos em demasia).

Até breve!

Carissa


	5. Chapter 4

Autora: Carissa Black

Rate: M só para garantir

Disclaimer: não sou dona de nada, apenas uma super fã de HP

Recado: essa trama contém slash e mpreg (gravidez masculina), estão todos avisados!

Pares: OB(HP)/DM; SB/RL; LP/JP; RW/HG; NM/LM entre muitos outros que vão se formar ao longo da história.

Capítulo 4 – A Mais Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black

Orion saiu da lareira ao tropeços, mesmo depois de três anos ele jamais se acostumara as viagens de floo. O cansaço que o dominava também não facilitou as coisas e uma praga escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse se conter. Atrás dele Remus e Sirius entravam no aposento com graça invejável. Remus, que o vira se desequilibrar, passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros como se tentasse oferecer equilíbrio, mas intimamente apenas buscava algum tipo de contato.

"Seja bem-vindo, Orion. O que acha?" perguntou, indicando o lugar em que estavam. Um hall de entrada feito em mármore preto e branco, com paredes claras e um aparador de vidro e ferro trabalhado. Tudo transpirava requinte e quando o menino seguiu sua sugestão e olhou em volta, foi obrigado a dar um passo atrás, a boca aberta.

"O quê...onde...?"

"Este é o lar ancestral dos Blacks, Ori. A Mais Nobre e Antiga Casa de Black!" disse Sirius fazendo uma profunda reverência e indicando a ambiente ao redor. Um sorriso brincalhão curvando seus lábios. Era claro que ele não podia se importar menos com aquele titulo pomposo. Orion concedeu um sorriso tímido para seu mais novo pai, antes que um bocejo o fizesse cobrir rapidamente a boca. O olhos turvando-se de sono.

Remus percebeu o gesto e imediatamente guiou-o pelas escadas da mansão. "Pela manhã você poderá conhecer o resto, agora o melhor é dormir." No terceiro andar, os dois pararam em frente a segunda porta do corredor, à direita. "Este será seu quarto. O nosso é no final do corredor." Abrindo a porta, Remus fez com que entrasse no aposento e quando o fez seus olhos se arregalaram, ficando do tamanho de bolas de tênis. O quarto era todo feito em tons de azul e preto, com uma larga cama de dossel, colcha azul, almofadas e travesseiros pretos e um carpete macio cuja cor lembrava os oceanos. Uma escrivaninha de madeira escura junto a parede, próxima a janela, acompanhava as estantes de mesmo estilo na parede oposta. Duas portas estavam colocadas uma de cada lado da uma suntuosa lareira de mármore preto que localizava-se em frente a cama, cuja cabeceira encostava na parede oposta.

"Esse é m-meu quarto?" perguntou, sentido-se completamente estupefato. "Tem certeza?" Sua voz claramente demonstrando toda a insegurança embutida nele por anos de maltrato.

Sirius pela enézima vez naquele dia, franziu o cenho interpretando corretamente sua hesitação: "É claro que sim, você é nosso filho Ori! Merece tudo que pudermos te der e mais um pouco!"

"Mas vocês nem me conhecem direito. E se vocês não gostarem de mim?" disse em um fio de voz, lágrimas fazendo seus olhos arderem.

"Isso não tem a menor possibilidade de acontecer! Orion, olhe para mim" ordenou o outro com firmeza, e só recomeçou a falar depois de prender o olhar do filho com o seu "Você já é nosso, foi nosso do instante que nasceu. Pode ter demorado para que nos encontrássemos, mas o seu lugar é aqui! Conosco! Entendeu?" o menino acenou com a cabeça e ele o puxou para si, em um forte e prolongado abraço. "Você já é parte da gente, nada vai nos separar! Eu te garanto isso!" exclamou com firmeza. E os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, tirando conforto um do outro.

Remus esperou que os dois se separassem para também tomar o filho nos braços. "Eu estou imensamente grato ao destino por traze-lo para nós, meu filhote" murmurou com carinho em seu ouvido antes de dar boa noite e sair com Sirius, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Orion sorriu e olhou em volta novamente. Um ramo de esperança brotando em seu peito enquanto contemplava o futuro.

888888888888888888888888

Nas primeiras horas da madrugada, Remus – cuja a audição era extremamente sensível – despertou e olhou em volta. O quarto e a casa em si pareciam estar entregues ao mais completo silêncio. Entretanto, algo certamente o acordara. Levantou-se e vestiu um roupão antes de sair dos aposentos que dividia com o marido, caminhando devagar pelo corredor e escutando atentamente em busca de algum som estranho. Aos poucos pode ouvir murmúrios e gemidos vindo de mais adiante e seguindo-os parou na frente do quarto de Orion, de onde uma luz suave saía pelas frestas da porta.

Batendo suavemente, Remus esperou que Orion viesse recebê-lo e quando isso não aconteceu girou lentamente a maçaneta. Ao entrar, sua atenção foi imediatamente absorvida pela pequena figura que se debatia na cama, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. A luz da cabeceira estava acesa e um livro, aberto com a capa para cima, largado no chão. Ele correu para o menino e, com todo o cuidado do mundo para não despertá-lo, tomou o filho nos braços para tentar acalmá-lo. Aos poucos Orion tranqüilizou-se. A respiração voltou ao normal, permanecendo lenta e constante.

Remus, por sua vez, estava extremamente preocupado. Limpando as lágrimas que marcavam o rosto de seu filhote, ele perguntava-se o que poderia ter acontecido para deixa-lo tão aterrorizado. Suspeitava que, o que quer que fosse, tinha traumatizado o menino o suficiente para faze-lo vir para esse mundo. Infelizmente, seus demônios pareciam tê-lo seguido até aqui. Suspirando, prometeu a si mesmo que ajudaria seu garotinho como pudesse. Acariciou seu rosto e o trouxe para mais perto, desejando do fundo do coração poder faze-lo esquecer o passado que o assombrava. Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi que, ironicamente, esse mesmo passado o trouxera aqui, para eles.

Assim, abraçados no sono, Sirius os encontrou pela manhã. Sorrindo, fechou a porta e desceu para preparar o café junto aos elfos domésticos que pertenciam a família.

888888888888888888888888

Aos poucos dessa vez, Remus foi despertando, os olhos piscando ante a claridade da manhã. Seus movimentos despertaram também o menino em seus braços que deu um bocejo enorme antes de abrir os olhos. Remus sentiu o peito se aquecer de amor pelo jovem que conhecera apenas no dia anterior. Era uma daquelas incríveis viradas da vida. Jamais acreditara que um dia teria seu filhote nos braços, sólido e real. E lindo! Perfeito! Pensou com uma boa dose de parcialidade, o que não diminuía a verdade da declaração.

"Bom dia" disse sorrindo com carinho e observou aqueles olhos dourados, que refletiam os raios de sol da manhã, arregalarem-se surpresos.

"Oi" respondeu o menino, corando e desviando o olhar.

"Está com fome?"

"Um pouco"

"Ótimo! Por que os elfos sempre cozinham para um batalhão!" falou brincando e começou a levantar-se. Incentivando o garoto a fazer o mesmo.

"Elfos?"

"Elfos domésticos, você nunca viu um?"

"Ah! Sim, eu conheci um. Eu não sabia que vocês também tinham um deles...acho que esqueci..."

"Um não, Ori, nós temos 3 aqui na mansão e outros nas demais propriedades dos Blacks."

"Uau! Sério?" Remus riu de seu espanto e o levou até um das portas que haviam no quarto, esta entre a lareira e a parede que continha a única e enorme janela de todo ambiente.

"Este é seu banheiro, a outra porta é um closet. Missy virá daqui a pouco para guardar suas roupas, você só precisa mostrar a ela onde estão"

"Não precisa, eu posso fazer isso, eu..."

"Não duvido Ori, mas ela adora seu serviço. Quero ver tentar convence-la do contrário." Interrompeu o outro com gentileza e continuou, claramente divertido com a idéia. "Acredite em mim quando digo que é melhor nem tentar. Acho que nunca tinha visto um elfo furioso antes..." sua voz foi tornando-se pensativa e o olhar distante, perdido em reminiscências. Orion escolheu não comentar e entrou no banheiro, o qual fora decorado com tons de azul e mármore branco. Um conjunto novo de toalhas azul-marinho tinha sido deixado recentemente no balcão ao lado da pia, junto a um sabonete, shampoo e condicionador. Uma escova e pasta de dentes ao lado, bem como um único pente de madeira escura. "Tome seu banho a vontade, Missy o levará até a cozinha quando estiver pronto." Afagando seus cachos uma última vez, ele saiu em direção ao seus próprios aposentos.

Após um banho de 15 minutos embaixo do jato morno, que o acordou por completo, Orion deixou o banheiro com uma tolha enrolada na cintura e outra nas mãos, vigorosamente esfregando o couro cabeludo. Tão distraído estava por suas conjecturas que quando um suave "pop" veio de atrás dele, o garoto deixou escapar um grito estrangulado de susto. Dando a volta rapidamente, deu de cara com um dos elfos domésticos da mansão, largos olhos castanhos fitando-o com ansiedade.

"Perdoa Missy jovem mestre. Missy não queria assusta-lo!" fungou e já se preparava para bater a cabeça contra a parede quando Orion a interrompeu.

"Não! Tá tudo bem, eu só estava um pouco distraído. Você não fez nada errado!" falou tentando apaziguá-la. O efeito foi menor do que desejava, mas pelo menos a pequena elfa não fizera outra menção em continuar a punir-se.

"Missy veio ajudar jovem mestre a guardar suas roupas, mas Missy não achou as roupas do jovem mestre..."

"Elas estão no meu baú, aqui..." e foi até a escrivaninha, onde na noite anterior deixara o pequeno medalhão com a Fênix, tocando-o de leve pronunciou a senha que transfiguraria o objeto a sua forma normal. Em poucos instantes, um largo baú com sete compartimentos estava na frente de ambos. Missy não perdeu um só segundo em abrir os dois compartimentos aos quais tinha acesso e começar a colocar tudo em seus devidos lugares no seu novo quarto: livros nas estantes, pergaminhos e penas em uma gaveta da escrivaninha e acessórios pessoais em outra, roupas no closet e assim por diante.

Orion, tendo se certificado do lugar em que cada coisa estaria, deixou o quarto após vestir uma camiseta roxa com uma estrela prateada na frente, calças cargo e tênis pretos, aquisições do dia anterior. Com um suspiro profundo, o menino estreitou os ombros e caminhou com resolução até a cozinha. Precisou voltar um minuto mais tarde, quando lembrou que não tinha a menor idéia de onde ela ficava, para pedir informações à Missy.

A cozinha estava localizada um andar abaixo do térreo, numa espécie de porão fresco e bem iluminado. No final das escadas, um extenso corredor - com diversas portas fechadas de ambos os lados – servia de ligação até a cozinha. Orion percorreu o espaço com trepidação, sentindo por mais de uma vez a vontade traiçoeira de dar meia volta, e o teria feito caso o corredor fosse mais comprido. Como era, assim que resolvera fugir já estava à porta e não teve outra escolha a não ser ir a diante.

As duas pessoas que confabulavam na ponta oposta da mesa retangular, que encontrava-se no meio do aposento, voltaram-se para ele assim que entrou. Seu sorrisos, apesar de sem jeito, eram convidativos. Dois elfos serviam a mesa, cheia dos mais variados quitutes. Por um instante ficou a imaginar se era sempre assim ou se aquela era uma ocasião especial por que, caso não fosse, ele não conseguiria entender como era possível que os habitantes da casa fossem magros. Nunca vira tanta comida antes e estava a quatro anos em Hogwarts.

"Olá" falou hesitante, pois não tinha a menor idéia de como adereçar os dois. Sirius pareceu entender seu problema, pois sorriu com compreensão.

"Bom dia, Ori! Foi difícil achar o caminho?"

"Não muito, Missy me ajudou bastante indicando o caminho."

"Ótimo! Por quê não senta e toma seu café com a gente, nós queremos muito saber mais sobre você."

"Tudo bem, eu também gostaria de saber mais sobre vocês" disse o menino ao sentar-se junto aos dois na cabeceira da mesa, sorrindo com timidez. Sírius estava na ponta, com Remus de um lado e ele do outro. Quando foi se servir teve que primeiro decidir o que servir-se, uma vez que havia mais de uma dúzia de quitutes entre os quais escolher. Remus, novamente, riu de leve da sua expressão.

"É demais, não? Mas os elfos preparam sempre essa quantidade porque seguidamente os Potters fazem suas refeições conosco. Provavelmente eles também virão hoje e você poderá conhecê-los." Ao que o menino apenas inclinou a cabeça, confirmando que ouvira. Sua expressão, no entanto, contava outra história: ele estava nervoso. Para distraí-lo, Remus decidiu apresentar-lhe aos dois outros elfos, que trabalhava incessantemente na cozinha, terminando de preparar a refeição: "Ori, estes dois aqui são os mestres por trás das obras primas que temos a nossa frente: Alu" disse, apontando para o pequeno ser a sua direita, debruçado sobre o fogão, que ao ouvir seu nome voltou-se e fez uma profunda reverência. "...e Monti, os dois se refezam no preparo das refeições". Alu era o menor dos três elfos da casa e, aparentemente o mais jovem, com enormes olhos castanhos. Monti era o mais alto e encorpado deles, com olhos quase pretos de tão escuros. Ele também executou uma referência, porém não tão profunda e endereçou-se um sorriso hesitante, que o menino tentou retribuir mas seu nervosismo permitiu apenas um leve aceno de cabeça e um murmurado "Olá". Mordendo o lábio inferior, nitidamente sem jeito, ele voltou-se para o casal a sua frente.

Sirius, percebendo que o menino continuava ansioso, decidiu ser direto e talvez dessa forma por um fim nas apreensões de todos. De nada adiantaria adiarem o inevitável por mal compreendidas sensibilidades.

"Acho que a primeira coisa que gostaríamos de saber, Ori, é se você se importa se o chamarmos de filho. Se tiver algum problema, tudo bem. Nós jamais o obrig..."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu não me importo" disse ao interromper Sirius e balançar a cabeça, um novo sorriso hesitante iluminando seu rosto, a esperança inegável que sentia por enfim pertencer a uma família refletida para todos que observassem seus olhos. Os dois pais de primeira viagem respiraram aliviados e retribuíram o sorriso.

"E eu, ãh...como eu devo chamá-los?"

"Como você preferir, filhote" afirmou Remus inclinando a cabeça na direção do companheiro. "Nós adoraríamos que nos chamasse por pais, ou então por Moony e Padfoot, o que preferir. Contanto que você se sinta confortável."

"Eu gostaria de chamar os dois de pais, mas não ficaria meio confuso?" Os adultos se entre olharam, tentando pensar em uma solução. De repente, Sirius pulou da cadeira, exibindo um sorriso triunfante e voltou-se para o filho.

"Você pode me chamar de Padi, é parecido com pai. E Remus aqui ficaria com o título original. O que acham, não é brilhante?!" Os outros dois consideraram a idéia por um instante antes de concordarem, e a conversa entre o três continuou a fluir alegremente. O clima tenso de antes esvaindo-se enquanto se conheciam melhor.

A conversa prosseguiu por mais uma hora sem que nenhum dos três percebesse o tempo passar. Remus ficou imensamente contente com o interesse e talento do menino para runas, já que ele próprio tinha o mesmo talento – que seu filho aparentemente herdara – e era o professor dessa matéria em Hogwarts. Seria bom ter seu filhote em uma de seus turmas. O entusiasmo de Sirius foi idêntico, quando soube da paixão do menino por Quadribol, embora já conhecesse seu talento dos jornais que mencionaram o evento do Beco Diagonal. Orion, por sua vez, absorveu cada uma das informações que seus pais comentaram sobre si mesmos, notanto facinado as semelhanças e diferenças entre estes que estavam a sua frente e aqueles que conhecera no passado. O Remus desse mundo tiveram uma vida bem mais tranqüila e frutífera, seu rosto não tinha as marcas de estresse e do tempo que seu contraparte exibira até o fim de sua vida. A voz cálida e gentil, contudo, era a mesma. Com seu outro pai, as diferenças eram ainda maiores, esse a sua frente além de mais saudável era também mais sério do que o outro jamais fora, seu crenças de puro-sangue eram firmes e denotavam uma prima e rigorosa educação. Ele tinha orgulho do nome que carregava, apesar do humor com o qual tratava sua antiga herança. O outro Sirius desprezara a tudo e todos que lembravam-no de sua família.

Felizmente seus pais não o forçaram a falar sobre seu passado mais triste e mantiveram-se em temas amenos e divertidos. O Torneio Tribruxo foi mencionado e o garoto descobriu que já fazia mais de vinte anos que um igual não ocorria nesse mundo, quando descreveu as tarefas seus pais apresentaram-se devidamente preocupados e divertidos quando a ocasião pedia. Ambos, no entanto, perceberam que a última tarefa era um ponto delicado para o jovem e deixaram passar. Não valia a pena força-lo a confiar neles tão cedo.

Orion, porém, respirou aliviado quando – no momento em que Remus tocava no assunto de seus piercings – um grito partiu do primeiro andar e passos vieram na direção deles.

"PADFOOOT! MOOOONY!"

"James! Não berre no meu ouvido!" ralhou um voz feminina.

Os três na cozinha viraram-se para porta à espera dos recém chegados, os dois adultos estavam ansiosos para relatar a novidades aos amigos e o menino nervoso por finalmente conhecer aqueles que por toda sua vida acreditara terem sido seus pais.

"Ei gente, por que é que vocês não apareceram ont..." mas James, que entrava naquele instante, não conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, o olhar fixo no garoto sentado ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos desde o tempo de escola. "Quem é o carinha?" perguntou, confuso, ao dois companheiros.

Lili, que vinha logo atrás, também parou e olhou confusa para o menino. Entretanto, não demorou muito a cobrir sua surpresa com um sorriso gentil, olhos inteligentes desvendando-lhe as feições. Orion percebeu que era analisado atentamente pela mulher e mexeu-se inquieto no acento. Seu desconforto, no entanto, durou pouco. Harry, assim que se desviara dos pais parados feito "postes" na frente da porta, pode avistá-lo e abrindo um sorriso largo exclamou: "Orion!" atraindo a atenção de todos. Ori acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso sem graça em seu rosto vermelho como um pimentão.

"Vocês já se conhecem?" soltaram James e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

"Nos vimos na loja de Madame Malkin, quando fomos comprar novos uniformes. Orion é aquele 'apanhador' do Beco, pai. Lembra?"

"Sério? Você é ainda mais jovem do que eu havia imaginado. É verdade que te chamaram para jogar na liga profissional?" questionou James, analisando-o criticamente. Sua pergunta fez com que todos se voltassem na direção do menino, fazendo-o corar ainda mais.

"Eles queriam, mas como somos menores de idade apenas anotaram nossos nomes. Acho que é como se fosse uma lista de reserva, até podermos participar dos testes que a liga realiza todo ano." Tentou explicar, olhando ansiosamente para todos sem se fixar em nenhum. James notando que o deixava cada vez mais embaraçado, resolveu tirá-lo de sua miséria e sorriu.

"Não me leve a mal, Orion. Sou um tanto curioso as vezes, mas prometo que não mordo. Esse é o trabalho do Padfoot aqui!" brincou, batendo na cabeça do amigo para dar ênfase.

"Ei! Para com isso, seu idiota!" reclamou o outro, rindo. "Eu jamais morderia meu filhote!" exclamou fingindo-se de ofendido para em seguida lançar um olhar malicioso ao garoto "quero dizer, não muito forte pelo menos" e cai na risada quando o filho arregalou os enormes olhos dourados para ele, sua expressão completamente inocente. Digna de um anjo! Contudo, o silêncio mortal que se seguiu após aquela brincadeira fez com que sua risada perdesse intensidade e ele viu que o três visitantes o encaravam com assombro.

"O que você disse Síri? Seu menino?" interrogou Lili, com a calma de uma pessoa acostumada a lidar com gente insana. James e Harry, por sua vez, nem ao menos chegaram a questionar a insanidade daquela afirmação. Suas mentes haviam empacado assim que Padfoot chamara o menino de filhote.

Remus suspirou com resignação e, lamentando e língua solta de seu parceiro, começou a explicar porque eles agora tinham um filho adolescente e de onde ele surgira. Demorou algum tempo, mas todos conseguiram compreender e crer nos fatos relatados. Lili pedira para ver o livro, que foi capaz de convencê-la melhor que qualquer um. Quando, porém, perguntou aos demais se poderia levar o livro consigo, Orion fez que não: "Desculpa, mas eu não sei se este livro foi escrito aqui – sequer sei se esse feitiço existe nessa dimensão – poderia causar um bando de problemas..." e percebendo a lógica por trás de seu raciocínio, a mulher relutantemente concordou.

James também acenou sua compreensão, mas seus rosto estava mais sério do que nunca ao voltar-se para os amigos. "O que vocês pretendem dizer a Dumbledore? Certamente ele deve ser informado, um menino que aparece assim do nada vai atrair muitos olhares curiosos." Ao que o garoto empalideceu drasticamente e baixou os olhos, os punhos fechados com força em seu colo. Percebendo a apreensão do garoto, James novamente sorriu para ele e mudou o assunto. "Bem, não precisamos discutir isso agora. Muito menos quando acabamos de nos conhecer. Você deve ser um pouco mais novo que Harry, não é mesmo?" Respirando fundo, Ori levantou os olhos para ele.

"Fiz catorze alguns dias atrás."

"Sério? Que dia?"

"31 de julho" disse baixinho, mas todos ouviram e olharam-se apreensivos. Mais um? Lili, porém, não deixou o clima desabar e foi logo mudando o assunto para um tema mais ameno, o olhar fixo no belo jovem a sua frente.

"Bem, isso significa que você e Harry podem ter uma festa juntos. Harry ainda não comemorou o seu aniversário e sua festa será nesse fim de semana. Aí você aproveita e conhece alguns dos amigos de Harry, de Hogwarts" disse e de repente franziu o cenho lembrando de algo. "Você vai a Hogwarts, não vai?"

"Vou, vou sim" respondeu apressadamente quando todos se voltaram para ele.

"Para o quarto ano?" inquiriu James, surpreendendo-se com a resposta que recebeu.

"Quinto, com exceção de Defesa e Feitiços." Os outros o olharam embasbacados pela novidade, porém era claro que havia uma pontada de orgulho nos olhos de seus pais.

"Você tem problemas com essas matérias?" questionou Harry, olhando-o com preocupação. "Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar."

"Ah eu, na verdade, é o contrário. Sabe eu..." contudo, nesse exato momento – por uma daquelas malucas coincidências da vida – uma coruja entrou pela janela, carregando uma carta com o selo de Hogwarts. O menino calmamente recebeu sua carta, que continha seu aceitação em todas as cadeiras que requisitara e uma lista de materiais.

"E então Ori, você é meu colega no quinto ano?"

O menino acenou, endereçando-lhe um sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para a carta. Distraído, não percebeu o outro corar, mas Lili e Remus sim e trocaram olhares divertidos. Harry jamais corava!

"E então filhote, o que diz sua carta?" perguntou Sírius com impaciência.

"Eu consegui todas as matérias que pedi...hum traz também uma lista de materiais e leituras complementares."

"E que matérias são essas, Orion?" quis saber Lili.

"Vou fazer Transfiguração, Poções, Herbologia, Aritimancia, Runas Antigas e Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas com o quinto ano, Feitiços com o sexto ano – mas terei que prestar os OWLS e atender as aulas de revisão do quinto e Defesa com o sétimo, nesse caso meus NEWTS também valeram pelos OWLS." Respondeu de uma só vez, percebendo olhares de admiração surgirem em cada um dos rosto que o encaravam. Envergonhado, desviou o olhar.

"Caramba, isso é sério?" perguntou Harry, tirando a carta de sua mão e lendo-a avidamente. "Orion, agora é você quem tem que me ajudar!" e sorriu para o garoto, que corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Era tão estranho ver aquele rosto tão parecido com o que vira inúmeras vezes no espelho, encarando-o com um expressão alegre e despreocupada. Uma expressão que imaginava jamais ter usado.

"Bem isso certamente resolve o que faremos hoje! Que tal irmos até o Beco Diagonal comprar o resto de seus materiais e..." Outra coruja interrompeu Remus, esta carregando um pequeno pacote com o carimbo de Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões, cujos componentes haviam sido temporariamente encolhidos. Sobrevoando os presentes uma vez, ela pousou em frente ao mais jovem do grupo e estendeu a perna a qual o pacote estava amarrado.

"O que é filho?" perguntou ele, esquecendo-se do que ia dizer.

"Deve ser o que eu tinha encomendado na loja, eu não achei que fosse ficar pronto tão depressa."

"Por que não? Você encomendou muita coisa?"

"Não, só uniformes simples para usar em Hogwarts. Eles não tem o símbolo de nenhuma casa no momento, então acho que posso usá-los no dia à dia se for necessário."

"Porque não usar outros? Preto não é muito adequado ao verão querido" informou Lili, em sua usual sensatez.

"Ah eu, bem eu não tenho outros...não gosto muito de usar _robes_" disse, pronunciando a última palavra como se fosse algo asqueroso e fazendo cara de quem chupou um limão bem azedo. Os outros acharam graça, mas Sirius como um bom puro sangue admoestou seu filhote rapidamente.

"Você pode não gostar, mas terá que se acostumar Ori. 'Como meu herdeiro terá que representar a família vestindo-se com a classe que nos é esperada'" parafraseou o pai em tom jocosamente pomposo. Os Marotos reconheceram a referência e riram, lembrando como seu amigo apesar de reclamar a cada momento sempre se vestira com o requinte esperado para não precisar ouvir os sermões do pai. Exceto claro em seus anos rebeldes, quando desafiar sua família era um estilo de vida. "Acho que entre as coisas que devemos comprar, um novo guarda roupa está em ordem."

"Mas eu..."

"Não precisa se preocupar filhote, você não tem que usá-los como a maioria dos puro sangues, que vestem eles apenas sobre suas roupas íntimas. Podemos comprar robes abertos ou curtos, que estão na moda ultimamente" apaziguou Remus, entendendo perfeitamente seu dilema. Ele crescera no mundo trouxa, mesmo que apenas seu pai descendesse de um. Seus pais jamais cultivaram ideais de purificação e sempre apreciaram o modo de vida daqueles que não dependiam da magia para realizar as mais simples tarefas.

"Bem, eu acho que se for assim não me importo muito." Arriscou um olhar para seu pai animago e viu que ele acenava a cabeça, concordando com a idéia.

"Por que então não vamos todos? Tenho certeza que minha queridíssima esposa não dispensaria a oportunidade de dar algum palpite na escolha de suas roupas Ori."

"Cale-se James!" ordenou Lili, dando-lhe um tapa no cocuruto. "É claro que se Ori precisar eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudá-lo" continuou, enviando um sorriso doce ao garoto, que concordou. Ao mesmo tempo, ele retribuiu o sorriso e divertiu-se com a exclamação indignada do outro ao ser agredido. Aquele prometia ser um dia bem mais agradável!

888888888888888888888888

Olá pessoal, peço que me perdoem por Ter demorado tanto em atualizar essa história, mas minhas aulas só terminaram esse quinta-feira e eu estava exausta. Provavelmente terei de deixar uma das minhas tramas de molho para poder atualizar a outra com maior freqüência, então **peço a opinião** de quem estiver acompanhando essas fics para saber qual devo continuar primeiro. Terminarei as duas, mas preciso deixar uma para mais adiante se quiser fazer um trabalho legal nas duas. Espero que me ajudem a escolher!

Valeu a todos que revisaram! Adorei! Qualquer dúvida sobre a trama, por favor não deixem de perguntar, que seu eu puder com certeza responderei.

Até a próxima!

Bjos

Carissa 


	6. Chapter 5

Autora: Carissa Black

Rate: M só para garantir

Disclaimer: não sou dona de nada, apenas uma super fã de HP

Recado: essa trama contém slash e mpreg (gravidez masculina), estão todos avisados! Aqueles que tiverem algum problema com isso, por favor, não leiam!

Pares: OB(HP)/DM; SB/RL; LP/JP; RW/HG; NM/LM entre muitos outros que vão se formar ao longo da história.

Capítulo 5 – Um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal

Já estava no meio da manhã quando os Blacks e Potters se dirigiram ao Beco Diagonal. Método de transporte escolhido: floo.

Amaldiçoando aquela porcaria que novamente o cuspira no chão escuro e empoeirado do afamado bar que servia de entrada para o Beco, o Caldeirão Furado, Orion esforçou-se em levantar e recuperar uma posição ao menos um pouco digna. Os Potters, que tinham vindo primeiro, contiveram com dificuldade ligeiros risos tentando escapar de suas bocas e Harry correu para ajudar seu amigo. Ele também não era fã daquele método de transporte, preferia muito mais uma rápida e confiável vassoura. Atrás do menino, Remus e Sírius saíam da lareira com graça invejável. O último arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o afilhado ajudando seu menino a levantar-se, abrindo um sorriso divertido quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Remus, por seu turno, não pareceu divertir-se muito com a situação. Preocupado, ele correu para o lado do menino e passou o braço por seus ombros, ajudando-o a recuperar o equilíbrio perdido.

- Você está bem, filhote? O que houve? – perguntou rapidamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo para certificar-se de que estava realmente tudo bem com o garoto. Este simplesmente meneou a cabeça, corando de embaraço.

- Eu odeio o floo – murmurou a guisa de explicação. Todos, à exceção de Remus, encaravam-no com ares de riso. Seu pai lobisomem, percebendo o constrangimento de Orion, lançou um escaldante olhar de repreensão ao marido, que rapidamente modificou sua expressão, sentindo-se um moleque pego no meio de uma travessura. Um pouco mais sério do que antes, Sírius se dirigiu aos demais:

Bem...hum hum – limpou a garganta e respirou fundo, laçando um olha de remorso para seu filhote – Agora que estamos todos mais calmos, que tal irmos adiante?

Certo! Vamos então gente, temos muito que fazer! – exclamou Lili, recuperando o bom senso depois da leve distração. Realmente, aquele menino era uma peça. – Harry, lembrou de trazer a sua lista também?

Não precisa mãe, o Orion tem praticamente as mesmas aulas que eu, o único material diferente que eu preciso é o Livro de Feitiços para o quinto ano. Os outros materiais continuam os mesmos ou estão na lista que Orion recebeu, não há porque se preocupar...

Mas e se houver alguma mudança? Orion não está em todas as suas aulas. – seu filho, ignorando a clara preocupação da mãe com o assunto, apenas deu de ombros, com cara de tédio.

Aí eu me viro, mãe, ou peço o material que falta por entrega-coruja. Pare de se preocupar à toa.

Deixe o menino, Lili, não será o fim do mundo se ele esquecer um ou dois de seus materiais. Podemos enviar mais tarde o que faltar, não é mesmo? – apartou James, notando que o filho não estava gostando de ser repreendido na frente do novo amigo. Lançou um olhar significativo para a esposa que, após alguns instantes, pareceu entender seu significado. Suspirou profundamente e resignando-se em deixar o assunto morrer por enquanto, voltou-se para seu garoto.

Está bem, amor, como quiser. Há algo mais que você queira ou precise comprar já que estamos aqui... – seu tom era suave e conciliatório.

Pode ser...me disseram que chegou um material maneiro na loja da tia Andy. Podíamos passar lá mais tarde? – o material em questão havia sido recomendado pelos eternos Marotos, mas sua mãe não precisa saber disso, não é mesmo?

Lili acenou com a cabeça concordando e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas jamais chegou a pronunciar qualquer som, pois uma voz culta e levemente arrastada soou a sua frente:

- Ora se não são os Potters e os Blacks... – falou Lucius Malfoy, caminhando na direção deles com sua esposa e filho lhe flanqueando.

Lucius, Narcisa, Draco...quanto tempo! – exclamou Lili, que se adiantou para cumprimentá-los. Ao que foi seguida por Remus, menos exuberante que a amiga, mas com a típica amabilidade que era conhecida por todos.

James e Sirius permaneceram junto aos filhos, cumprimentando o casal com leves acenos de cabeça e sorrisos afáveis. Orion, recém chegado naquele universo paralelo, sentiu-se completamente embasbacado por aquela recepção efusiva dos famigerados Malfoys. Eles não eram Comensais da Morte? Por que seus parentes os recebiam com tanta amabilidade? Sua cabeça dava mil voltas e já começava a sentir uma ligeira dor de cabeça, tamanha era sua confusão.

Como não era sonserino, nem aprendera a mascarar suas emoções desde o berço como o faziam a maioria dos puros-sangues (sp?), suas expressões eram claras e refletiam cada um de seus pensamentos para todos que se importassem em olhar. E, por obra do acaso, alguém realmente estava olhando. Draco, que jamais tinha visto menino mais lindo, observava-o da cabeça aos pés com um ar de cobiça que dificilmente conseguia disfarçar. Sua postura, alta e arrogante, não demonstrava o quanto o impressionara aquele menino de olhos dourados e negros cabelos encaracolados, mesmo assim seus olhos desvendavam-no por inteiro e um brilho neles alertava aos demais do sinal de perigo. Orion, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, não reparara estar sendo alvo das atenções de alguém. O mesmo, entretanto, não se podia dizer dos demais.

Sírius, entre Harry e o filho, percebeu que este era alvo da curiosidade dos recém-chegados e decidiu apresentá-lo.

Olhando diretamente para os três loiros a sua frente, ele estendeu o braço na direção de Orion e abriu um sorriso de orgulho – Meus amigos, este pequeno aqui é Orion: meu filho! Orion, estes são Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy e se filho Draco. Lucius é meu colega no Parlamento e chefe do Departamento de Cooperação em Magia do Ministério.

'Filho?' três pares de sobrancelhas loiras ergueram-se elegantemente, única mostra de quão espantados estavam. Afinal todos sabiam o que o estúpido "erro" do ministério, tantos anos atrás, causara a pequena família Black: Remus tornara-se infértil. Como a criança poderia ser deles era a questão fundamental. Embora certamente não houvesse dúvidas de que era, ou não anunciariam o mesmo em lugar tão público. E agora que tinham uma desculpa para observá-lo melhor, ele realmente parecia-se com um Black: suas feições eram típicas da família, embora estivessem suavizadas pelos traços de sua "mãe".

Lucius foi o primeiro a recuperar-se da surpresa, estendendo a mão para o jovem que a apertou com timidez. O aperto firme, no entanto, desmentia a aparente fragilidade do garoto, pequeno e suave. 'Ainda mais belo que os pais.'

É um prazer conhecê-lo, Orion. – disse formalmente, encarando os olhos dourados.

O pr-prazer é meu, Sr. Malfoy. – respondeu o outro, inseguro, pois a hesitação que o homem tomara como timidez era, pelo contrário, pura apreensão: não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Até onde sabia, seus pais jamais haviam mantido contanto com os poderosos Malfoys. 'Esse é outro mundo, Orion, não se esqueça!' recriminou-se em pensamento 'Merlim! Isso é surreal demais! É como se eu tivesse entrado em outro planeta...' Então, seguindo essa mesma linha de raciocínio, outro pensamento lhe veio à mente com o mesmo teor de incredulidade: iria encontrar Belatrix, A Louca nas reuniões de família? Não, nem pensar! Aquilo não aconteceria...jamais.

Não é o momento para entrar em pânico – murmurou baixinho enquanto soltava a mão do patriarca Malfoy e aceitava a de sua esposa. Ninguém parecia ter percebido o seu momento de histeria, o que de certa maneira o confortou. Isto é, até olhar para Draco quando este estendeu sua mão e notar que ele lhe enviava um olhar ao mesmo tempo curioso e avaliador. 'Ótimo, seu idiota, agora ele te acha um louco!' esbravejou intimamente, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não pronunciar as palavras em voz alta.

Draco manteve sua mão na dele por mais tempo do que considerava apropriado, mas talvez estivesse enganado, uma vez que à exceção de Harry – que olhou para eles de forma esquisita – ninguém parecia notar algo incomum; sendo assim, contentou-se apenas em dar um leve puxão na sua mão, que o loiro gentilmente soltou. 'Como se lhe fizesse um favor em devolver a mão que já era sua para começar?' pensou o moreno, começando a aborrecer-se com o olhar intenso que o outro enviava em sua direção.

Draco, por sua vez, estava nas nuvens. Aquele menino era lindo: com belos e certamente macios caracóis negros caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, os olhos extremamente dourados e os lábios cheios e rubros, além de feições delicadas e a pela alva, dourada pelo sol, que contrastavam magnificamente com o belo corpo, pequeno, fino e bem torneado... Infelizmente, a voz de sua mãe o arrancou 'cruelmente' de seus devaneios. Recuperando rapidamente sua postura "Malfoy", fez força para ignorar o sorriso zombateiro que seu pai lhe endereçava e prestar atenção na conversa insípida dos adultos, buscando no meio de tantas formalidades alguma informação sobre o belo anjo que tinha a sua frente.

Vocês têm um filho lindo, primo – dizia Narcisa a Sírius, que estava mais próximo dela. – Certamente despertará muita atenção em Hogwarts. Você vai a Hogwarts, não vai querido? – perguntou ao menino, que corara até a raiz dos cabelos por seu primeiro comentário e apenas conseguiu recuperar-se o suficiente para acenar com a cabeça. O sorriso de loira tornou-se ainda mais proeminente e ela logo deslanchou em uma porção de elogios a escola na qual estudara, colocando-o mais a vontade, mesmo que no momento Orion não percebesse seu verdadeiro intento.

Ele é, não é mesmo? – respondeu seu pai um pouco depois, olhando para seu menino com carinho. Afagou seus cachos e o puxou para perto de si, um braço envolvendo seus ombros. Orion, que nunca tivera alguém lhe demonstrando tanto afeto em sua vida (muito menos em público), voltou a corar feito um tomate e já estava começando a pensar se a cor não se tornaria permanente.

Draco, ao lado de seu pai, acompanhara com inveja a mão que Sírius passava pelos cabelos do filho, desejando fortemente que fosse sua a mão que realizava tão singelo gesto. Pegou-se imaginando se de fato os anéis negros eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam e se deslizariam entre seus dedos como água...

E aí, Malfoy! – pela segunda vez era bruscamente arrancado dos confins de sua imaginação, por uma voz alta e um tanto quanto ríspida. Ergueu os olhos para o outro garoto a sua frente, Harry Potter, grifinório do seu ano e rival apanhador. Normalmente, quando jogavam contra si, os dois ficavam praticamente empatados, a única coisa que facilitava o fim do jogo era um golpe de sorte. Quem estivesse mais próximo do pomo-de-ouro o apanhava e era isso. Em matéria de talento, Draco precisava reconhecer que os dois estavam no mesmo nível. O que não o impedia de detestar o garoto e aquele grupinho metido com quem ele andava. Não que seu grupo fosse menos esnobe, longe disso é claro, mas como membros da Sonserina eles tinham esse direito, fazia parte do código de conduta da casa. O mesmo não poderia alegar aqueles gatinhos eriçados.

Quê, Potter? – respondeu rudemente, a fala arrastada como sempre.

O outro o olhou por um segundo e depois fez com que seguisse seu olhar para o menino do outro lado de seu padrinho e quando se voltou novamente para ele, Harry o encarava com firmeza, adquirindo uma postura um tanto quanto... protetora?

Vi como você estava olhando para ele. Sei bem como trata tuas conquistas e n...- continuou, aos sussurros, para que nem os adultos nem Orion os ouvissem.

O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu, Potter. Estou certo que seu amigo pode cuidar si mesmo e sem a sua tão bem-vinda interferência. – interrompeu o loiro no mesmo tom, porém derramando sarcasmo.

Ele é inocente, você não pode...

Eu posso qualquer coisa, Potter, e o seu amigo também é livre para fazer as próprias escolhas – então um sorriso malicioso formou-se em sua boca, uma idéia irresistível tomando forma em seus pensamentos.

...por enquanto.- disse por fim e Harry pôde sentir um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy? – replicou, entre indignado e apreensivo. Seus pais podiam gostar dos Malfoys, mas Draco e ele simplesmente jamais conseguiriam se entender. Era como se algo dentro dele o avisasse que aquele loiro representava "problema" em sua forma mais sutil, a humana.

O diabo albino apenas deu de ombros, em um gesto displicente, que não traía nenhuma de suas nefastas intenções. Harry sentia ganas de partir com tudo para cima do colega, mas com os adultos tão perto sabia que entraria numa encrenca ainda maior caso tentasse. Optando apenas por fuzilá-lo com o olhar, ele decidiu encerrar a conversa por aqui. Claro, sua decisão não tinha nada haver com o fato do idiota a sua frente ter voltado sua atenção para a conversa dos adultos. Não, claro que não.

Nós íamos agora mesmo providenciar um novo guarda-roupa para Ori, que como vocês pode ver, não tem muitas peças adequadas a um jovem de sua posição...mas isso é facilmente remediável e...

Sírius, por Merlim, até parece que o menino está usando trapos! – repreendeu Remus, notando a expressão magoada de seu filhote.

Ora, eu só... – mas não pode terminar de falar o que lhe vinha à cabeça pois ao observar seu menino notou que cabisbaixo, tinha as bochechas rubras de embaraço. – Ori, não te preocupes, você é bem jovem e não esta acostumado a nossa cultura. Na tua idade eu também não ligava muito para essas coisas – respirando fundo, abraçou com mais força o filho que ainda mantinha junto a si – Só quero o melhor para você Ori e que se sinta confortável. – falando baixinho ao seu ouvido, continuou - Prometo que não te obrigarei a usar nenhuma daquelas monstruosidades tradicionais, OK? – e lançou um olhar de canto a um casal de meia-idade que passava por eles, ambos trajando vestes que mais pareciam as togas usadas por trouxas em suas colações de grau.

O menino riu de leve, as bochechas voltando ao normal, enquanto erguia aqueles brilhantes olhos dourados para observar o casal extravagante. Os outros notaram o que prendera sua atenção e, em vista do teor da conversa, rapidamente compreenderam o que havia sido dito entre os dois.

Sírius! Acho bom você não estar encorajando um menino tão doce como Orion a... – começou Lili, indignada pelo animagos estar tentando arrastar o garotinho para o mau caminho, mal ele chegara em suas vidas.

E eu espero que você não esteja sugerindo que nosso filhote use algo como aquilo. – interrompeu-a seu outro pai, que chegou a tremer de repulsa ante a mera idéia.

Eu não sei qual é o problema, meu caro Remus. Afinal o estilo ainda tem muito charme se usado de forma adequada. – disse Narcisa, acompanhando com os olhos o casal que já ia mais adiante. Os demais, surpresos, a encaravam como se ela tivesse perdido seus últimos resquícios de sanidade. Mesmo seu marido e filho, que conseguiram manter uma expressão um pouco mais neutra, mostravam certo choque diante de tal comentário.

O choque, contudo, logo deu lugar a compreensão quando a loira voltou-se para eles, um olhar de pura malícia e divertimento estampado em seu rosto. Por um segundo, todos a olharam em silêncio e somente quando esta erguera as finas e claras sobrancelhas – não tendo percebido a troca de olhares anteriormente – é que desataram a rir alto e com abandono. Somente Lucius e Lili mantiveram a compostura. O primeiro porque um Malfoy jamais baixava sua guarda, muito menos para rir (embora seus lábios tenham se erguido ligeiramente) e a segunda, pois havia notado a leve inflexão de sarcasmo na voz da amiga e entendera de imediato que não falava realmente a sério. O olhar dos demais, em sua opinião, tinha sido o mais engraçado de toda a brincadeira. Ela tivera que controlar-se um bocado para não rir das expressões abestalhadas de seus garotos.

Muito bem, garotos, já chega! – ralhou a ruiva, finalmente, pondo um fim ao divertimento dos outros, que lenta e esporadicamente foram recuperando o controle. James e Sirius tendo sido os últimos a se acalmarem, depois de tomarem várias golfadas de ar para conter o riso que – na opinião de Ori – ainda borbulhava na superfície. Não tinha dúvida nenhuma que se padi visse o casal de antes naquele momento voltaria a cair em um riso incontrolável, no qual certamente seria acompanhado por James, Remus e Harry. Os dois últimos ainda sorriam abertamente, mas já não faziam um espetáculo de si mesmos. Felizmente, as pessoas que haviam parado para assisti-los, já partiam em busca de outra atração.

Lili está certa, rapazes! Temos muito que fazer hoje e pouco tempo para perder – atalhou Remus, adotando uma postura um pouco mais séria. Eles realmente estavam agindo feito tolos e, sendo que havia apenas três crianças entre eles, aquela certamente não era a imagem que deveriam passar. Haviam despertado atenção mais do que suficiente em sua opinião.

Nós também estávamos indo à Madame Malkin. Precisamos de trajes novos para o último baile da Temporada de Verão. Por que não vamos juntos?

É claro, o Baile! James, nós também precisamos de trajes novos – parou e olhou pensativamente para o filho, que engoliu em seco ante o brilho nos olhos de sua mãe e deu um passo incerto para trás – e agora estou me lembrando que Harry também precisará de robes novos, ele cresceu um bocado nesse verão.

Ah não mãe, por favor! Eu tenho muito mais do que preciso, de verdade, e...

Desiste, filho, sua mãe está com aquele olhar dela, sabe aquele "meu jeito ou nada feito". Melhor nem tentar, só vai gastar saliva.

James! – ralhou Lili, indignada com a descrição do marido. Este apenas deu de ombros e ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, claramente expressando que só dizia a verdade.

Para difundir a situação antes que escalasse em algo pior, o que de fato ocorria quando o vulcânico temperamento da ruiva era displicentemente descartado, Sírius chamou a atenção de todos e começou a guiá-los para a loja da conhecida estilista. Narcisa, que entendera a intenção do primo, também resolveu mudar o ruma da conversa e perguntava ao demais se eles já tinham roupas apropriadas para o baile. Orion não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ir a um Baile, com tanta gente desconhecida ou agindo de forma totalmente oposta ao que ele estava acostumado. Sentia-se um estranho entre eles e pensava, triste, se conseguiria acostumar-se com tantas diferenças. A voz grave do patriarca Malfoy o tirou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado:

É uma pena que Orion não poderá ir ao último Baile desta temporada. Seria realmente uma ótima oportunidade para que seu filho fosse integrado a nossa sociedade. – lamentou, olhando de esguelha para o próprio filho, que observava o mais novo Black com visível interesse.

Tudo ao seu tempo, Lucius. Ele ainda é muito jovem...- disse o lobisomem, preocupado com a possibilidade de ter seu filhote andando entre os "lobos" tão cedo em sua chegada a essa dimensão.

Realmente. Ele não deve ter mais de treze anos, não é mesmo? – comentou Narcisa, notando as feições delicadas do menino que caminhava silenciosamente entre seus pais.

Treze? Não, não. Orion fez catorze alguns dias atrás.

Verdade? – surpreendeu-se a loira – então ele será apresentado à sociedade ainda esse ano? Ou no ano que vem, quando ele fizer quinze? – o interesse estava evidente em sua voz e fez Remus lançar-lhe um olhar repleto de suspeita. No entanto, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para questioná-la, Sírius já respondia suas perguntas com desprendimento.

Ora, Ciça, bem sabes que os Blacks sempre são apresentados aos catorze anos de idade, para que possam dispor de tempo suficiente para formarem boas alianças. E, embora eu não me preocupe muito com isso, quero que Ori tenha a oportunidade de fazer uma boa escolha...

Espere um momento, Sírius, francamente acho que deveríamos discutir esse assunto com calma antes de tomar uma decisão tão precipitada e...

Mas é uma 'tradição', Remi – exclamou seu marido, enfatizando a palavra como se ela justifica-se tudo.

Eu sei Siri, mas Ori ainda é pequeno e não dev...- mas o que ele não deveria, o menino jamais chegou a saber, porque Harry – ao notar sua expressão confusa e alarmada – tomara para si a missão de desviar a atenção dos adultos para outra direção, bem menos embaraçosa. Adiantando-se à porta da loja de Madame Malkin, ele abriu-a rapidamente e gritou aos demais para que se apressassem. "Vocês vêm ou não? Tem gente esperando..." dissera com uma expressão vagamente aborrecida, indicando o amigo mais jovem que havia corrido para o seu lado no momento em que se adiantara, usando tal justificativa para se livrar da situação inconfortável. Os outros calmamente os seguiram, a conversa infelizmente cessando apenas por hora.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O grupo foi recebido, logo a sua entrada, pelo rosto plácido e sorridente de Madame Malkin. Ela era uma mulher rechonchuda, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel. A aparência simpática e tranqüila, entretanto, escondia uma mente habilidosa, prática e determinada. Poucos que conheciam seu trabalho saíam de sua loja insatisfeitos e aqueles que o faziam eram em sua maioria jovens nascido-trouxas e sem apego aos estilos de roupas – robes – que vigoravam tradicionalmente no Mundo Mágico. Orion, para seu desprazer, era um deles. O garoto, ao entrar na loja pela primeira vez com o filho de sua boa amiga Sarah, demonstrara completo desinteresse pela coleção de vestuário que possuía. O que certamente explicava as roupas trouxas que vestia agora, recém compradas se avaliara bem o estado delas. Agora, ao encontrá-lo pela segunda vez, a estilista podia ver o desapontamento evidente em seu belo rosto. Reparou que, após olhar em volta por uns segundos, o pequeno moreno deixara-se estar perto da porta, apenas um pouco mais para esquerda, enquanto os outros entravam e se adiantavam até as confortáveis poltronas que oferecia aos seus clientes.

Armando um sorriso delicado, que usava com todos os seus clientes para exprimir um ar ao mesmo tempo profissional e acolhedor, ela acercou-se de seus novos clientes. Alguns dos mais distintos que possuía e, com certeza, os mais ricos.

- Bom dia! O que posso fazer pelos senhores e senhoras?

- Olá madame, muito bom dia! – adiantou-se Sírius, com sua costumeira extroversão – Estamos aqui porque meu filho necessita de um guarda roupa apropriado a sua estatura, a senhora entende não é? – continuou, gesticulando na direção do menino parado à porta. E Malkin, ao perceber a quem Lorde Black se referia, precisou esforçar-se para não derrubar o sorriso, que agora mantinha nos lábios mais por talento do que por verdadeiro prazer. Mais difícil ainda foi conter o suspiro que lhe subiu a garganta quando o jovem a olhou com desconfiança, na certa esperando que o atacasse com uma das tesouras de sua oficina. Bem que estava tentada, pensou a modista, discretamente pressionando as têmporas a fim de aliviar a crescente pressão.

- Filho, Lorde Black?

'Lorde?' surpreendeu-se Orion, tentando manter a expressão o mais neutra possível. "Mais essa agora!" murmurou baixinho.

- Sim, infelizmente só agora o encontramos. Ele foi tirado de nossos braços ao nascer. Tenho certeza de que se lembra como nossa sociedade estava conturbada quase quinze anos atrás. – sua voz soava pesarosa, como se lhe doesse recordar o passado. Passado este, do qual o menino jamais ouvira falar. Impressionado, só podia supor que seus pais tinham criado essa história extravagante na noite passada enquanto ele dormia. Ele teve de suprimir o riso ao ver a mulher assentir solenemente, e pode apenas balançar a cabeça divertido. 'Padi é um ator excelente. Pena que a bruxidade não dê muito valor para essas coisas. Ou dão?... Argh, realmente não sei nada a respeito deste mundo'.

- É verdade, época terrível aquela, com a perseguição de tantas espécies mágicas e crianças desaparecendo. Simplesmente terrível, de fato. Eu não sabia que a desgraça também se abatera sobre sua família...

- Nós não chegamos a divulgar o fato, foi um momento muito difícil. Deve-se lembrar que estivemos afastados dos meios sociais por um certo período de tempo.

- Sim, claro, agora lembro perfeitamente. Sim, nós acreditávamos que o Sr. Black sofrera um aborto, aquele maldito remédio que o Ministro distribuiu, mas o que o senhor está me contando é ainda mais lastimável...

- Sim, foram tempos difíceis, mas estão no passado agora. Graças aos anjos, temos nosso menino de volta e conosco ele permanecerá de hora em diante – interrompeu Remus, com um leve sorriso, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de seu filhote. O menino suspirou aliviado ao ver aquela conversa interrompida. Detestava ser assunto de conversa! Por mais que tivesse tentado, jamais conseguira acostumar-se a sua vida pública.

- Sim, sim, é claro. Queiram perdoar minha curiosidade. Já fui advertida de que tenho esse péssimo habito, mas não consegui me conter... foi uma grande surpresa, entendem?

- Ora, madame, não se preocupe. Temos todos pelo menos um pouco de curiosidade dentro de nós e a senhora não fez mal a ninguém ao nos questionar. Lamento, contudo, que nossas respostas devam ser um pouco concisas.

- Imagine, Lorde Black! É minha boca que se passou. O senhor tem todo direito de preservar sua privacidade.

- Bem, basta de assuntos tão pesados. Hoje é um dia para comemorarmos! Estamos todos bem, reunidos e um tanto quanto atrasados. – gracejou Lili, encerrando abruptamente o assunto. – E então, madame, qual destes modelos recomendaria ao nosso Orion? – prosseguiu, apontando para o catálogo que estivera olhando desde o momento que entraram na loja.

- Ah sim! Pois bem, vejamos... – atalhou a estilista, dirigindo ao lado da Sra. Potter – Este é catálogo mais recente que temos na loja, os estilos fazem parte da coleção "inverno-verão, estilos que se adaptam a todas as ocasiões", uma moda recente no círculo parisiense. Inclui feitiços de acondicionamento entrelaçados aos tecidos e...

Do outro lado do aposento, enquanto Remus seguia na direção de Lili com a intenção de ajudar nas escolhas, os demais homens reuniram-se para continuar a conversa interrompida anteriormente. Harry e Draco acompanhavam a conversa com interesse, uma vez que a ambos preocupava o momento que o jovem seria apresentado à sociedade. Harry, por imaginar quão assustadora seria tal experiência para o pequeno amigo, certamente pior do que fora para ele que crescera sabendo o que lhe era esperado como membro da bruxidade britânica. À Draco, por sua vez, o interesse estava no fato do jovem – a partir do momento em que fosse apresentado – tornar-se elegível ao casamento. Ainda não sabia se o desejava para marido, mas estava determinado a assegurar seus direitos caso o quisesse. Afinal, ninguém tomava o que era seu!

Orion, felizmente, não estava por perto para ouvir aquela conversa ou, do contrário, o seu rosto correria mesmo o risco de permanecer vermelho permanentemente. De fato, uma jovem assistente chegara poucos segundos após Lili ter interrompido a conversa, obedecendo a um sinal da estilista para que levasse o garoto a um dos camarins, como era de costume, onde ele poderia com calma tirar suas medidas e experimentar todos os modelos, cores e padrões que melhor lhe assentassem. O moreno, sabendo que não tinha opção nenhuma quanto a isso, seguiu-a com resignação, determinado a acabar de uma vez com aquela tortura eminente.

- As inscrições para o Baile de Ascensão ocorrerão em setembro, ouvi dizer que começarão inclusive mais cedo este ano para dar tempo das famílias que vivem no continente inscreverem seus filhos – continuava Lucius, com voz arrastada e insinuante.

- Por certo, ouvi dizer que algumas famílias perderam o prazo de inscrição no ano passado. Parece que os Evanes, que sempre apresentam seus "frutos" aos catorze anos estavam entre eles. Uma verdadeira lástima, pois soube que eles têm um casal de gêmeos promissor – comentou Sírius, com certo deboche em sua voz afetada.

- Bem merecido, para dizer a verdade – atalhou James – nunca conheci sujeito mais afetado e esnobe que aquele. Desculpe-me Lucius, mas nem você chega aos pés daquele boçal.

- Nem almejo tanto, meu caro. Embora, não compreenda com um homem sem um Knut em seus cofres possa se dar ao luxo de esnobar quem quer que seja...

Draco, a essas alturas, tratou de desligar-se da conversa enfadonha e partiu em busca de algo mais interessante... ou melhor dizendo de "alguém". Lançando um olhar de esguelha para Potter, e vendo que este prestava atenção a conversa de seus pais, ele partiu em direção à porta do camarim dentro do qual seu "anjo" desaparecera.

Ainda pode escutar seu pai questionando Black sobre a inscrição de seu filho no Baile conhecido pela maioria como Starnight, apesar de tradicionalmente ser chamado Baile de Ascensão por todas as antigas e nobres famílias do mundo mágico. Tratava-se de uma ocasião muito importante na vida de um jovem que desejasse ingressar na sociedade, pois nela seria dado a conhecer seu nível de poder, suas relações familiares e posição social. A maioria dos contratos de casamento era definida por ocasião desse baile que ocorria anualmente no vigésimo dia de dezembro. Poucos se omitiam de comparecer, e aqueles que o faziam eram normalmente os nascidos trouxas, que optavam por não abraçar os costumes de uma sociedade julgada "arcaica", estabelecendo suas vidas em definitivo no mundo não-mágico. Eles, é claro, podiam optar por manter contato com os dois mundos, porém acabavam levando uma vida dupla, secreta e desgastante.

Apesar disso, o real motivo desse baile, que apenas as famílias mais tradicionais conheciam antes de participarem pelo menos uma vez do evento, era garantir a continuação do mundo mágico como ele o era desde tempos remotos, mantendo o fluxo de magia forte e constante nas famílias que faziam parte da elite social. Os Malfoys, Blacks e Potters entre eles.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, afastando suas divagações, assim que alcançou a porta do camarim e, dando uma última espiada sobre o ombro para certificar-se de que ninguém o observava, entrou sem ser notado...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seus gestos furtivos, contudo, não passaram despercebidos pelo garoto do outro lado da porta, que se despia quando entrara.

Com um gritinho esganiçado, Orion voltou a passar as vestes por sua cabeça e deixou-as cobri-lo por inteiro, a bainha tocando levemente o chão. Era um traje escuro, de um cinza chumbo, em estilo tradicional, porém sem grandes pompas. Draco com certeza aprovaria o traje em uma pessoa comprometida, como um marido ou uma esposa, mas no belo menino a sua frente aquilo mais se assemelhava a um crime estético. Privar seus pobres olhos de tão magnífico banquete era imperdoável!

No entanto, pondo o problema em outra perspectiva, ele podia ver que provavelmente não seria o único a olhar para Orion com mais do que inocentes intenções. E, sendo assim, talvez não fosse de todo mal que o moreno vestisse aquelas "coisas", certamente facilitaria sua vida. Seu lado sonserino, pelo menos, estava completamente de acordo com o lema do "menor esforço" para atingir seus fins.

- Este traje lhe cai muito bem, Orion – disse, olhando-o de cima a baixo para mostrar que realmente estava considerando tal coisa.

O outro lançou um olhar incrédulo em sua direção, aqueles estonteantes olhos arregalando-se ao extremo. Mais um pouco e talvez saltem, pensou o loiro, entre divertido e amuado. Está certo que o comentário não acenava muito a favor de seu bom gosto, mas não precisava dramatizar tanto, não é mesmo?

- Você está falando sério?! Acha mesmo?!

- Claro, combina com a sua pele clara e...

- Mas... mas... ele é _quase igual_ ao daquele casal... só não tem a porcaria dos babados! – exclamou com ligeira indignação, puxando as vestes como se desejasse arrancá-las (o que não estava muito longe da verdade), claramente irritado por ter de usar tal monstruosidade. De repente, algo o faz franzir o cenho e voltar aquele intenso olhar dourado para o garoto a sua frente, as mãos que puxavam o tecido detendo-se por hora. – Humm...sem querer ser grosseiro e tudo mais, mas... bem...você deveria estar aqui? – perguntou, e depois, estreitando um pouco o olhar – Alguém pediu para que viesse?

- Eu apenas achei que você poderia apreciar uma segunda opinião. Sabe, dizer o quê fica bem com o quê e "tudo mais". – Respondeu o outro, sorrindo de leve para ele e dando de ombros. O moreno não pareceu muito convencido da sinceridade de sua resposta, ou talvez simplesmente não apreciasse muito a oferta de ajuda. Afinal, seu gosto para moda "aparentemente" não era semelhante ao dele.

Contudo, antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar, a porta do vestiário onde estavam foi aberta e a assistente de Malkin entrou com um punhado de roupas em suas mãos. Um pouco mais do que podia carregar, por sinal, pois algumas iam caindo à medida que entrava. Draco, certamente mais cortês do que seu contraparte, adiantou-se para livrá-la de um pouco de seu fardo. Orion, logo atrás, juntou as peças espalhadas no assoalho.

- Oh, obrigada garotos! Acho que exagerei um pouquinho, mas queria fazer apenas uma viagem e...

- Não tem problema, cara dama, é um prazer ajudar. Não é mesmo, Orion? – disse o loiro com um sorriso galante. O outro o olhou com curiosidade, tentando determinar se ele estava ou não flertando com a atendente. Podia jurar que sim, mas não tinha certeza. Será por isso que ele viera até ali? Ela era razoavelmente jovem, um trinta e poucos anos, cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis acinzentados; tinha uma certa beleza clássica. O garoto bem poderia ter uma queda por mulheres mais velhas, não é mesmo?... Espera, desde quando Malfoy tinha intimidade o suficiente para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome? Estranho...

- Orion?

- Ah...humm...sim, claro! Sem problema!

A atendente lançou-lhe um sorriso distraído, do outro lado do ambiente, onde separava as roupas que – obviamente – ele deveria experimentar se quisesse sair dali ainda hoje e de preferência nessa manhã.

- Aqui, querido, experimente este! – disse com entusiasmo excessivo, indicando um traje verde musgo, que tinha um estilo menos tradicional: longo e justo, com estampas brancas em forma de runas nas lapelas e bainhas. O tecido era leve e macio ao toque. Com certeza fazia mais o seu estilo do que o "negócio" que estava usando.

Tomando o robe que a outra lhe estendera, o moreno foi para trás de um pequeno biombo num dos cantos do aposento – onde se trocara da última vez, quando a atendente estivera presente – e começou a tirar o...bem, aquilo.

O alívio ao despir-se foi apenas superado pelo seu prazer em vestir algo tão macio e suave quanto aquela veste nova, este sentimento aumentou ainda mais quando viu que a mesma vinha acompanhada por um par de calças do mesmo tecido e cor. Deslizando a mão pelo conjunto, sentindo o suave contanto da seda com sua pele, ele olhou admirado para o espelho pregado à parede atrás do biombo. Era incrível como um simples tecido podia fazer tanta diferença. Ele nunca sequer ligara para as roupas que vestia, era tudo a mesma coisa em sua opinião, algo quente que o protegesse do frio ou leve para refrescá-lo no verão; poderia ser um uniforme ou algo dado com carinho, que tinha mais valor afetivo do que prático, ou então (o que era mais comum) os trapos concedidos pelos Dursleys, suficientes apenas para cobrir sua decência. A primeira vez que sequer pensara em comprar roupas para si por puro prazer fora ontem, com Bel, e mesmo assim apenas por diversão. Nenhuma delas chegava aos pés do quê estava usando agora.

Seus olhos seguiram admirados os contornos do traje, reparando como ele era justo nos lugares certos, acentuando sua figura pequena e esbelta. Da cintura para baixo o traje alargava-se um pouco, mal tocando suas pernas, e calça seguia o mesmo padrão, tal qual uma pantalona, talvez um pouco mais justa. Só havia uma palavra para descrever o conjunto: perfeito.

Se a maioria dos trajes seguisse esse feitio, ele até poderia entender a fascinação dos demais por 'roupas'. 'Com tempo, talvez até se tornasse um deles', pensou, passando novamente a mão pelo tecido.

- Sr. Black, está tudo bem? – a voz curiosa da atendente veio de trás do biombo, mais próxima do que Orion sentia-se confortável em imaginar. Era como se a mulher estivesse logo atrás do objeto, a nem mesmo um metro de distância e ele aqui, tendo um ataque de narcisismo! Corou ao se dar conta de que já estava ali já há algum tempo.

- Humm...eu...

- Você está bem, Orion? – dessa vez foi Draco quem falou e havia um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz, obviamente contrabalançada por uma pesada dose de divertimento. Afinal, por mais desastrado que fosse, era impossível que o moreno estivesse seriamente ferido.

Atrás do biombo, o jovem em questão sentiu seu rosto superaquecer de embaraço. 'Sua pele iria ficar permanentemente desse jeito se continuasse a corar, e vermelho realmente não era a sua cor...' pensava distraído, enquanto procurava por uma reposta convincente.

Felizmente, no momento que abria a boca para dizer qualquer besteira que lhe viesse à mente, a porta do vestiário novamente foi aberta e logo uma voz familiar soava pelo aposento em tom beligerante:

- Malfoy! O que está fazendo aqui? – demandou Harry, cruzando os braços e lançando ao loiro um olhar fulminante, que Orion – atrás do biombo – não pôde ver.

Draco, por sua vez, lançou um olhar de escárnio na sua direção e depois mirou as unhas, aparentando uma calma fria e indiferente ao pequeno vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção a sua frente.

- Eu vim apenas ajudar Orion a escolher seu guarda-roupa. Afinal, Malfoys sempre se vestem com estilo.

- Orion não é um Malfoy, seu fuinha! E não precisa da sua ajuda, portanto pode dar o fora. Você nem ao menos é da família.

- Nem você, Potter!

- Sou como se fosse, seus pais são meus padrinhos!

- E meus primos, o que faz de Orion meu parente de sangue!

- Apenas quando isso lhes convém!

- CHEGA! – esbravejou Orion, que tivera de sair de trás do biombo para interromper a briga. Seu olhar era incrédulo, e os dois garotos não puderam deixar de se contrair um pouco sob a mira do menor Black. – Por Merlim! Será que podem me explicar porque estão discutindo como duas crianças, achei que EU era o menor dos três, mas vocês estão agindo com- ...hã...o que foi? P-por que estão me olhando desse jeito? – sua voz aos poucos perdeu a entonação indignada para dar lugar a murmúrio incerto. Ambos os meninos a sua frente (e até a própria atendente) o olhavam de boca aberta, fazendo Orion engolir em seco e dar um passo atrás.

'Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia sair de trás do biombo...'

Enquanto corava pela centésima vez naquele dia, o pequeno moreno pensava em uma forma sutil de desfazer-se daquela situação embaraçosa sem ser tão óbvio em seu desconforto. 'Talvez a roupa não lhe caísse tão bem quanto ele pensara, por isso todos o encaravam com espanto', concluiu Ori já um pouco decepcionado, confundindo a admiração estampada nos rostos a sua frente por mero espanto. Antes, porém, que pudesse manifestar-se a esse respeito, a porta da pequena sala voltou a abrir, dessa vez dando passagem a Remus e mandando Harry ao chão, uma vez que este, inadvertidamente, parara bem em frente a ela. O lobisomem vinha carregado de outras dúzias de roupas em seus braços, e seu filho não pode deixar de encará-las com apreensão, temendo – com razão – de que estas também fossem para ele. Dessa maneira, jamais sairia daquela loja!

Remus, que não notara sua expressão desanimada, ergueu os olhos de Harry, ao qual tentava ajudar a se levantar pedindo desculpas, e encarou atentamente o filhote. Seu rosto pareceu iluminar-se:

- Orion! Perfeito!

- Hã!? – devolveu o pequeno, confuso.

- Você está simplesmente lindo, filhote. Esse traje lhe caiu muito bem! – disse, percebendo a expressão do filho.

- Sério? Acha mesmo?

- Com certeza. E vendo como lhe caiu bem, já tenho uma idéia de qual estilo de robes será mais adequado. Podemos encurtar o processo se...

- Sério mesmo?! – interrompeu-o a voz deliciada do menino – quer dizer que não preciso experimentar todo esse bando de coisas? – perguntou, apontando com certo ressentimento e desprezo a pilha ao seu lado. Francamente, ela era quase da sua altura! Devia haver centenas de peças ali!

Remus, por sua vez, olhava para pilha com ar pensativo, uma idéia genial tomando forma em sua mente – Humm...bem...talvez se você me der suas medidas filhote, eu posso escolher as roupas para você e...

- Eu tenho as medidas de seu filho, sr. Black. – interferiu a atendente, já imaginando o que o homem a sua frente pretendia.

Orion, por outro lado, não percebia as segundas intenções de seu pai (afinal jamais tivera um antes, e não estava acostumado com suas nuances) e foi logo aceitando, com inocência e exaltação, a idéia de Remus, que era – em sua opinião – um santo por livrá-lo daquela tortura!

- Feito! – exclamou e antes que qualquer um sequer pudesse piscar, o moreno já havia se livrado da roupa nova, vestido as que usava anteriormente, e saído de pequeno e movimentado trocador, explicando sobre o ombro que o Sr. Logan estava esperando por ele na loja.

Remus nem ao menos conseguira abrir a boca a tempo de impedi-lo, tal a rapidez com que o menino desaparecera. Ele se voltou aos demais garotos e ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando suas expressões boquiabertas. Resignado, suspirou.

- O que foi que vocês dois aprontaram dessa vez?

-...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finalmente consegui atualizar, prometo que não demorarei tanto da próxima vez. O problema, óbvio em minha opinião, é que ando sem muita inspiração. Planejo, sinceramente, terminar essa história, mesmo que demore um pouquinho. Para os que ainda estão lendo, peço que sejam pacientes comigo.

Até breve, espero! E, por favor, revisem! Quem sabe assim eu atualizo mais rápido... -

Bjos,

Carissa


End file.
